A Dance with the Devil
by ViolentRoses
Summary: When things go terribly wrong in The Ministry of Hades. Tatsumi comes up with a brilliant idea on how to solve it.' Coffee with a side of Breakfast', Care for seconds? MurXTsu.
1. Chapter 1 Auction Party?

_finally, I am extremely sorry for the delay and any idea that I was still alive. yep still here and I have a new story._

_For any of you reading this I am still working on my other stories but this one I had for some time and I thought why not go ahead and put it up on fanfiction. So please enjoy reading and leave comments._

**A Dance With The Devil**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

The light flickering in his office made it difficult to read the reports in front of him. Squinting hard to make out the numbers, he just throws them on the desk sighing deeply. 

Sitting back in his chair Tatsumi relaxed his throbbing head and ponders.

"We still haven't fixed the library yet and docking Tsuzuki's pay in half just isn't cutting it.  
Well, I guess at least that is one worry that I can have on my mind for the moment."

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it! There has to be a better way than this."

He taps his fingers together then gets up from the chair. His mind shifting ideas left and right, working desperately for anything. A theory, a notion, even a guess to something that could help out with the problem at hand. Suddenly the man of shadows slammed the palm of his hand on his desk.

"I got it! The perfect way to raise money and help out with the department!"

Tatsumi immediately calls for a meeting.

Candles are lit as the four shinigami sit and wait for the secretary to begin. What possible case could inquire all four of the shinigami presence here tonight especially Terazuma? The master of shadows eyes glow a malevolent hue as a smile widens across his face.

"An auction party!"

They all look at him as if he had gone mad. Tsuzuki becoming the brave one speaks up first.

"An auction? What could we possibly auction, Tatsumi?"

A smile of true achievement plasters the secretary's face.

"Ourselves, of course!"

"WHAT!?"

Without a doubt the man of shadows had indeed gone mad. However, Watari seemed to think the idea a splendid one.

"Yeah! Kind of like a fundraiser or something! Think of the money we could raise to fix this place up!"

"You mean bachelor party." Hisoka sniffed, deciding to put his two cents into the conversation.

"You mean we are going to whore ourselves out to a bunch of crazy, lonely people?!" Terzuma respondes, outraged.

"No! It's simply a date, Terazuma." Tatsumi remarks calmly.

"I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to date the finest that Meifu has to offer for one night only." Tatsumi insisted.

"I think he has really lost it this time." Hisoka whispered to Watari. The blonde merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the secretary.

"You have got to be kidding, right!" Tsuzuki cried in protest.

The brunette was against the whole idea. To even think of selling his virginity off to the highest bidder was an outrage!

"I mean, who would want to spend that kind of money just to have one date with one of us?" Tsuzuki whined, desperately trying to change the secretary's mind.

"You'd be surprised, Tsuzuki. Millions of people hold events like this. I mean, there are so many single people out in the world. I think it is worth a try. It's not like your going to marry the person! Don't worry you're not going to lose your innocence, virgin boy." Watari smiles at his now insulted friend.

"I'll have you know I am very proud of my record." The powerful shinigami crosses his arms up on his chest, letting out a slight snort.

"And we won't be breaking it anytime soon now, will we? Because need I remind you there are rules always rules." Chief Konoe walks in with a thin folder in his hand. Placing a paper in front of each shinigami.

"Which are?" The ex-cop scratches his head as he tries to make out the small letters in front of him.

"Well, I think we all know those rules, Terazuma. Being that we will be dealing with mortals."

Terazuma squints at the fine print in front him.

"Oh, I see. No hanky-panky or one-nighter's, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Well, what fun is that! Especially when they're cute and stuff?" Watari pouts.

"Watari, that is why I especially state this to you. We all know that Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and especially Terazuma won't be getting into that kind of trouble, but you! God help us from what happened the last time you got drunk and almost..."

"Okay, okay! I think they get the point, Mr. Secretary Man." The scientist joins Tsuzuki by crossing his arms in a huff.

"Well, then, as I was saying. The bidding will start at a thousand and go from there. The rules are as followed," Tatsumi gives the scientist a warning look. "No inappropriate behavior is allowed between the bidder and their date. No consumption of excessive alcohol will be tolerated. The bidder will only be allowed to win ONE date."

"Why am I the only one getting attacked here?" Watari whined.

They all stare at the blonde.

"What? I mean, I am but a simple scientist who enjoys beer nights just as much as anyone else does and occasionally I might pick up on a nice drinking buddy..."

"Who would mysteriously disappear with you at the end of the night every time?" Tsuzuki waves a finger at the blonde.

"Okay, so maybe sitting in the lab almost half my after-life doesn't excuse me for my promiscuous acts but one has to unwind now and again."

Again the group stared at the now defeated blonde

"Okay, fine!" the pouty blonde huffed, looking as childish as Tsuzuki.

"Good. Now that everything is settled I will have the Count set up the party, while you, gentlemen, get yourselves cleaned up.I want you to look your best ." Konoe leaves quietly from the room.

Tsuzuki walked up to Tatsumi.

"Are you really going to have us go through with this?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to participate on paying off some of your debts, Tsuzuki? Need I remind you of how much you still owe this department?"

"No, no, I mean..." Tsuzuki retorts, waving his hands wildly.

"Then I should see you at the party tomorrow tonight, right?" The secretary smiled patting the brunette's shoulder.

Tsuzuki slumps in defeat.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**To be Continued...**

_Next chapter the night of the auction. Bids are up going once , going twice, sold!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Night of the Party

_Chapter Two of 'A Dance with the Devil'.This is a remade version of the orignal. Being that my computer crashed and all my files on it lost. I had to redo this chapter all over again. I hope it is a good one._

**Summary:** _When things go terribly wrong in The Ministry of Hades. Tatsumi comes up with a brilliant idea on how to solve it. Little did they know that they would be auctioned off._

_What could possibly be in store for our Shinigami's..._

**A Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 2 :The Night of the Party**

* * *

The place was an old theater hall in the outskirts of Tokyo. The theater was a landmark of sorts used only for well-known plays and concerts. But tonight it was made for something completely different. The autoruim was filled with people accompanying tables of fine decor. Red tablecloths and small tea lights caused an atmosphere that could only be described as ambient. Candles crowded the room giving the place a calming amber glow. All of it fitting the mood as a soft female voice sang in tune with a piano playing in the background. 

Tsuzuki peeked from out of the burgundy curtain hiding him from the crowded room of lonely guests waiting to see what was in store for their single hearts tonight. He whistled in awe at the sight.

"Wow! Tatsumi sure went all out for this event. And leave it to the Count to be the fine decorator he is."

"He sure did! I mean, he certainly can be Mister Greedy at times but when it comes to something he feels he is going to benefit from, he can sure be generous." Watari pulled his head back in closing the drapes and looked over at his friend..

"Wow! You look quite handsome tonight Tsuzuki." Watari beamed, looking at the crisp black suit the purple-eyed guardian was wearing. This was certainly a big change. A white shirt covered by a smooth black vest and matching tie accompanied by black slacks neatly pressed. His black jacket was shaped to his body making him look much taller then he actual was. Portraying a fine gentleman so unlike Tsuzuki's character.

"You can really look nice when you want to, huh?"

Tsuzuki checked himself out in the tall mirror behind him. Twisting to examine the fabric framing his body perfectly from all angles.

"Well, if I am going to be that lucky someone's date tonight. I might as well dress for the occasion, right?"

"I suppose so..." The scientist looked at his own suit dreading his decision now at choosing a more casual outfit of tight blue jeans and a stretchable yellow turtleneck, hiding slightly from a knee-length overcoat.

"Are you nervous?" He went to the mirror next to Tsuzuki and starts fingering his hair in a last ditch attempt to fix the waving blonde strands from falling into his face, successfully pulling all of it into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon..

"No, why?.." Tsuzuki looked at him curiously through the mirror.

"Because I'm scared shitless."

"Oh, come on, Watari! Just have fun. That's what this is suppose to be about, right?" The brunette straightened his collar up as a last minute prep to his already perfect suit. In which he would never tell Watari was actually a rental for the night. Reassured, he smiles at himself.

"Hearing this from you when you were the one that was so against it in the first place."

"Well, I learned to lighten up. Besides Tatsumi threatened me saying if I didn't participate he was going to personally make sure I pay off all my debts, starting with the Count." The purple-eyed guardian shivered disturbingly at the thought. Followed by Watari also showing his own sign of disgust. To even think of what the Count had in mind was a horror scene in its own. Even if it wasn't him to be the one to play it out.

The blonde scientist sighed.

"Well, at least you're not the first one up."

"No, but at least you're not the last. There probably be no one left after all you guys." The young violet-eyed shinigami whined.

"Well, that just means more alcohol for you." Watari winked at him, slapping his friend's shoulder in amusement.

"Like we really need to see this idiot anymore _stupid_ then he already is." Terazuma walked in. Even he was nicely dressed in a tuxedo.

Tsuzuki turned to him showing a slight irritation at the comment. Then again even the man's presence alone just annoyed him greatly.

"You better watch yourself, dog face! You wouldn't want to_ scare off_ the ladies."

They both look at each other ready to start a war. When they are suddenly interrupted.

"Enough! No one is getting overly drunk or scaring off any ladies tonight." Tatsumi and Hisoka walk in.

"AHH...!"

They all look at Watari as his eyes fill with such horror. The sight as if he saw a huge demon about to kill everybody in a violent blood bath and him to be the witness before he to was devoured to his own death.

They all look around then seeing nothing to that extreme look back at Watari.

"What...!."

"Why am I the only one that looks like a complete _idiot_ tonight?! Look at you guys all dressed up and I'm wearing...this.!"

Tatsumi and Hisoka roll their eyes turning around and walking away.

"Baka." Was all that was heard from the boy's lips.

Tsuzuki chuckles at the worried scientist. Touching his shoulder in the same manner that his friend did earlier.

"You look fine, Watari. With your charm you'll probably have the whole place at your feet before they even get to us."

"Do you really think so..?"

"No, but it made you feel better, didn't it?"

Watari slumped down slamming his head onto his friend's shoulder, uttering a disgruntled groan in his misery.

-----

A short stocky man gets on the stage and takes the microphone. He clears his throat as the music's audio becomes low and a beam of light hits onto his round plump figure. Paying special attention to the shiny bald spot on top of his head.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to tonight's main show! I'm sure you all know why you are here tonight."

"Yeah!... Bring on the men." A young woman screamed from within the crowd.

The plump man chuckled at her response.

"That's right, five of you lucky people out there will get a chance at a date tonight with five of the finest bachelors around. Now without further ado may I introduce to you our first bachelor."

The light trails over toward the curtains as they are slowly lifted. Watari walks out as the bright overhead light beams in his eyes. Making the walk difficult but not enough to render him from getting to the front of the stage. He looks out to the crowd and sees a room full of blood thirsty people eyeing him. Mainly consisting of a business types. Most of them woman ranging within their late twenties to earlier forties. The men however looked to be within the range of early twenties late sixties.W atari shuddered at the idea of having someone that was over his age limit on dating, Preferring a age lower then fifty.

"If your looking for fun and excitement,_ this_ man is for you. He has a wonderful personality and seems to have an obsession with experiments and blowing them up."

Watari turned around showing himself off to the crowd. He smiles when he sees some of the people grabbing for there cards.

"We will start the bidding at a thousand. Please place your bets for Mr. Yutaka Watari."

A young lady quickly holds her card up and yells from across the room. "One thousand!"

"I see one thousand to the young lady sitting by the fountain! How about two?"

Another one comes rushing in.

"Two thousand!"

Then before the announcer could call, a man's voice is heard.

"Three!"

Watari just stood there patiently watching over who was calling. So far they all looked to be his type. But their was one guy over in the corner that had caught the blonde's interest and he was eyeing him back . Watari smiled his best smile. The guy was hot.

The man raised his hand calling, "Six thousand!"

Wow! I actually got to six thousand! The auctioneer counts down.

"Going once, going twice. Sold to the young gentleman in the far back with the gray and blue suit!"

Watari beamed with joy. He had actually gotten bought by someone really hot.

Watari looks over towards the man pulling out a pink rose from his pocket and holds it to give to his prize.  
He was defiantly his type. Short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His manner was somewhat high class but that didn't bother the scientist one bit.The man had to find some kind of interest in him. He was picked by him after all.

Watari walks down the stairs trying to hide the overly joyful face when suddenly he is stopped by the Chief .

"Remember, Watari, no one is to leave the building...and..."

Watari laughs cutting him off and patting the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chief! You can trust me. It's going to be such a fun night. My date is so hot and the drinks are free. I so have to thank Tatsumi for this. See ya, Chief."

He walked off before the Chief could stop him.

"Oh boy," The old man puts his face in his hands shaking his head. "It's going to be a long night."

The soft white glove of The Count grabs his drink sipping just a little.

"I would have to agree with you on that one."

-----

The announcer speaks loudly.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our next bachelor. He is a heavy smoker but hard working. He also likes to play hard to get with you ladies. Please place your bids for Mr. Hajime Terazuma!"

The man walked out his eyes widen. There was so many beautiful woman and they were all eyeing him with a carnal gaze of animalistic hunger. He gulped as he stood and heard the bidding reaching to five thousand.

Realizing that he had just been bought by a voluptuous woman. He swallows hard at her beauty. Her hair was long and wavy, flowing in golden locks upon her back. Her eyes were a bright green and matched the long gown she was wearing which fit her slender frame perfectly. She held a single yellow rose for him to except. Terazuma shrieks in utter terror. How could he handle something like that!? He shook his head taking a deep breath. _I can do this as long as I don't touch her...damn these stupid shikigami powers!_

_-----_

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we have three more bachelors left so only three of you providential people will end up with one of them tonight, while the rest of you will be going home empty and lonely. Let's meet our next bachelor!"

The curtain raises as the young shinigami hesitates. But suddenly gets pushed out to the stage. Hisoka turns his head giving his partner a malicious stare. Tsuzuki just brushes it off with a large grin on his face.

"He is our youngest here tonight. But seems to have a very good head on his shoulder. All right, ladies and gentlemen! Place your bets for Mr. Kurosaki Hisoka!"

Hisoka not being one ready for such a large crowd slowly, shyly walks up blushing at the people around him.

"Oh, he is so cute!" One of the girls screams as she snatches her card, getting herself ready to bid.

"I just want to hold him and squeeze him so tight and never let go!"

Hisoka blushes even more at the sight of some of the woman and men starting to raise there cards in unison.

"Four Thousand.. Five.."

Finally reaching to seven thousand.

Hisoka seen the person who won him. He was quit old in age. Hisoka's breath puffed at the pervert.

_"Just great,"_ he thought when he heard the speaker finalize the winning bid.

" Oh no! He is not for me, he is for my daughter."

Hisoka looks over at the woman sitting next to the man who had claimed him. He sighed in relief. She didn't seem much older than him and was very pretty. Almost reminding him of Princess Tsubuki within her frame. The only difference was that this girl had long curls of red and eyes of brown. She smiled at him shyly holding a orange colored rose to offer him as he approached her and sat down.

-----

"Awww... Don't worry ladies and gentleman we still have two left and believe me when I say the next gentleman is well worth it. A well-kept business man with a knack for saving money and budgeting."

Being the confident man he is. Tatsumi walked out without a glance of nervousness in his blood. That was until he seen the crowd of hungry singles practically inching over to the stage.

"Oh he's so dreamy..."

"I want a taste of that."

"Back off! I'm gonna win him tonight!"

The announcer cleared his throat watching the ladies fight to get closer to the stage..

"Um, yes, well, then. Please place your bets for Mr. Seiichiro Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi couldn't believe his eyes at all the people rushing their hands up to win him. _Was I really getting bought? But just imagine the money._

He smiles wickedly at his own thoughts. Encouraging the people more he shows himself off by turning around like Watari had done. Gaining more hands to raise in the air and more money to be raised up higher.

When finally a tall man about the same height as him calls out ten thousand.

Perspiring nervously Tatsumi, sees the gentleman as a common businessman like him. Not really being his type. Well, with that kind of money anyone was his type. He bowed his head to the man before walking off the stage to greet him. Excepting a blue rose from his date tonight.

_This wasn't so bad after all_. Konoe smiles at Tatsumi raising his cup. _Congratulation on a successful night so far._

"Wow! Count, this is going better then I expected. "

"All the men are very attractive individuals, Konoe. What would you of expected?"

Konoe sighs relieved at the outcome of tonight's benefit. They had made quite a lot of money already and there still was one shinigami left to bet on.

"True. We can only see how well Tsuzuki will bring in."

The Count chuckles at the comment.

" I have no doubt on how well he will play out tonight. By the way, is there any chance that I could..."

"No! Tatsumi made it clear in the rules that you were not allowed to bet."

The Count slumped down in his chair at such a stupid rule.

"Oh, that is unfortunate. I would have wagered out all of Tsuzuki's debts for a chance with him tonight. Some people have all the luck."

-----

The announcer fixes his tie and approaches the microphone. He was glad the night was almost over. He didn't know how much more he could take of all those crazy single people out there crowding the stage and throwing themselves about just to get a chance at a date. Just one more. One more. He wiped the sweat from his forehead preparing himself.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! This is it our last bid for the night. Only one other lucky person will not be going home lonely tonight." He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"This man loves his sweets, in fact, he is probably the sweetest and most lovable man you'll ever meet!"

The brunette walked out onto the stage as a bright smile lights his face. His beautiful eyes meets the crowd.

The girls just scream. Hands raise from every angle of the room. The bidding hasn't even started yet, but they were determined to have a chance at winning this prize.

"He is so sexy!" an older woman shreiks.

"Oh my god! I want him!"

They push to get over to the stage.

"Get outa my way, bitch! He's mine!"

"Oh no you don't!" the other girl pulled her hair by the roots.

The announcer as well as Tsuzuki were taken aback by the raging hormones of men and women crowding the stage by there feet.

"Place...place your bets for Mr. Asato Tsuzuki."

The hands were blinding as they waved in the air high and proud. Cards flaring back and forth to be noticed. Tsuzuki couldn't help but blush at the attention he was getting. The number just kept going up.

Four thousand...

Five... Six...

The announcer sweated profusely as the numbers just kept going higher and higher.

Ten...

Twelve...

Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears. Who would of thought that just buying him for one night would acquaint so many bidders and be so much money?

Twenty...

Thirty...Forty...

Then a woman gets on top of one of the tables and yelled out.

"Seventy-five thousand!!"

She was quite pretty . Long brown hair wrapped into a bun and a tight red dress showing off slender long legs. She looked like a woman who had power and knew exactly what she wanted and want she wanted she got. All the other girls and guys backed down. That was a lot of money just to have a date with him for only one night.

"Okay!" The announcer out of breath. "I hear seventy five!"

Tsuzuki smiles innocently at the lady. The woman was quite confident in her win. She pulled out her rose ready and waiting.

"Seventy five thousand going once...going twice..."

"Five hundred thousand dollars."

Utter silence. Everyone looked in that direction of the voice. Everyone except Tatsumi who had already passed out from hearing the high number that was called. Tsuzuki gasped.

_Who on earth?_

"Did someone say five hundred thousand..?"

The announcer couldn't believe his ears.

The man revealed himself grinning wickedly at the guardian on stage.

"Yes. I call five hundred thousand dollars for that man."

The guardian couldn't believe it. Of all the places this man to be!

Tsuzuki couldn't even hear the speaker saying that the man had won. He just stared dumbstruck his mouth gaped open. He didn't know whether to be happy at such a large amount of money being bid on him or scared because of the person who called it.

_It can't be..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Dancing Lessons 101 

_May I have this dance..._


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing Lessons 101: Part 1

_I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Glomp's everyone for staying faithful to my stories._

_I have broken this chapter into two parts._

**A Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 3: Dancing Lessons 101**

**Part One**

* * *

Tsuzuki's body felt like he was going to crack and shatter into a million pieces from the shock of how much was bid on him . 

_Five hundred thousand dollars!_

_"No one in their right mind would bid that much money. Not for someone like me.,"_ he thought incredulity.

Then again the man standing only a room away from him wasn't actually someone you would call in their right mind to begin with. Every muscle in the shinigami's body froze in place. He couldn't even frame a sentence to come out as he looked over at the man who had won him for the night.

Muraki stood as immaculate as ever in a black tuxedo shaping his tall slender frame and wide shoulders contrasting his flawlessly pale skin. He resembled a beautiful angel, but to the ones that knew him he was far from being described as angelic.

Eyes were all on him either by making such a large bet or from his presence alone it was hard to say. He was defiantly one to have a crowd stop dead in their tracks to look his way. Respectfully, of course. He was a man with much beauty but with the confidence and power in his manner to have people stand down and not crowd his way. The man, smooth in his stride, walked over to the stage never letting his eyes stray from the stunned guardian up on it.

Tsuzuki finally coming back to his senses realizing his circumstance and snorts subconsciously to himself, utterly disgusted by the fact that he had just been won over by his own enemy. Trying hard to hold his anger in as best he could at seeing the undeniably charming doctor approach the stage. Muraki's lips curve into a devious smile as he holds out a red rose for his prize.

Tsuzuki's eyes narrow further, brows furrowing with anger towards his ill-fated date for the night. He wanted nothing more then to just smack that mocking smile right off Muraki's face. But instead he grabbed the rose callously and pushes past the man to sit at a table nearby.

Muraki couldn't of been more pleased and chuckles at the mans action.

----------

"I thought to never see his face again. Why is he here?" The chief whispered over toward the Count.

"Why not it's a public party, my friend, and anyone is invited just as long as they have the money to pay for it. He is a very rich man as you can see. His donation was well worth it. Besides the contract that was giving clearly states that no one is to leave these grounds." The Count not concerning himself with the matter sipped more of his wine.

"Contract or not we are talking about Muraki here. Have you forgotten what happened in Kyoto? What that son-of-a-bitch did to Tsuzuki. What he might be cable of doing tonight if we are not careful?" Konoe counters.

"Oh my, your right! I had never thought of it that way." The Count set his glass down realizing what Konoe had just meant by that simple statement. Muraki was known for causing trouble when it came to Tsuzuki. The Count knew Muraki was a dangerous man. But would he really try anything at a party like this?

"We will just have to keep a close eye on them then won't we."

He rested a hand on what apparently must have been his cheek.

"We will allow Muraki to have his fun tonight. Then first thing tomorrow morning I will tell Lord Enma of his reappearance. Hmmm...This could get interesting. "

--------------------

Muraki pulled out a chair and sat down across the table from the enraged shinigami. His smile never leaving his face.

"You look very nice tonight ,Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki hands clenched hard into fists. To even be in the same room as his enemy it was hard to control his anger.

"Cut the crap, Muraki! Why are you here? How did you find out about this?"

Muraki pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Taking in a large puff he stares directly into Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Don't you realize by now I could never let you be, Tsuzuki-san? I will always know where you are at, my love."

Seeing the reaction his shinigami gave at his response pleased the doctor even more as a small cloud of smoke filled the air around them. That same look Tsuzuki gave on the Queen Camilla after losing the poker bet, it wasn't anger or hate but helplessly beautiful. He loved seeing him so nervous. Those captivating eyes widening, that bottom lip tucked in slightly . The man truly didn't know how powerful his attraction really was. It caused the pale doctor to catch his breath for a slight moment hardly noticeable before quickly shaking it off and pulling out a pink piece of paper. He slid it towards the shinigami.

Tsuzuki eyes it curiously and then opens it up. It was a flyer with two roses imprinted on it. In the middle was an invitation to a ' Bachelor Auction Party' with the address date and time of opening. " Where did you get this?"

" It was posted on the board at my hospital . It seemed interesting enough to me. So I came to check it out. I truly didn't expect for the surprising appearance of seeing your face here. And the added bonus of accompanying you tonight as my date."

Muraki stared at his guardian as his mind thought back to earlier that night. How the possibility of actually seeing Tsuzuki this night came to be.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the room keeping as much distance from anyone noticing me. I was only there to observe so I was not interested in any company . At most if something where to catch my eye I would simply discard it after having my fun with it, but I would not waste time otherwise._

_I sigh placing the red rose I have acquired to my side as to not have it crushed so easily. At auction parties like this it is required to have a rose to give to your winning date for the night. A romantic gesture, that is if you do win one of the date's tonight to give the rose to . Though it seems from the look of things everyone tonight is confident at winning_.

_I walk in a little further to take a glimpse at the stage. I am nearly inches away from the person right next to me and I pull myself back placing the rose I have on the table next to me. I reach for an ash tray and pull out my pack of cigarettes. These events always seem so crowded to me and I always find myself lighting one up to calm myself. I do not care for overly packed places, but I would have to admit they do well in finding an easy prey. I looked up onto the stage as I blow a stream of smoke from my mouth_ .

_The first bachelor I see was a young man with wavy blonde hair smiling into the crowd. A vibrant young man he was, cute but not my type Perhaps they will all be like this. Not one would interest me if that were so._

_When the second bachelor came out, that is when I decided it was time to go. He didn't last as long as the first one being that he was bought by a very attractive woman, I find these people where certainly lonely and desperate. Not one so far that I would waste a cent on .Seeing as how I could go to a strip club for better entertainment then this. Without a second thought I headed for the door._

_Before reaching for my coat, though, I heard a very curious name being called. I turned back around to find it was none other then my doll. 'What a surprise the brat is here'. Now this has intrigued me. How fate has a very funny way of doing things! I know that if that boy is here then I was bond to see you._

_So I waited. I am almost tempted to bid on him just to see his face, but that would not do. I am waiting to see if that someone else is wagering himself tonight. There is only two bachelors left, is it possible that you could be one of them. To my disappointment, you were not the next one up but still one that would be appealing if I were to bid on him but again he was not worth the chance at losing you. Perhaps it is as the saying goes ' Save the best for last. '_

_Sure enough as I spoke those words I see you come out of the curtain as amazingly stunning as ever and from the look of things I didn't seem to be the only one to think it. You were always one to steal the crowd with those beautiful eyes and gorgeous body of yours. Just look at them screaming and fighting for you. You don't even know how truly amazing you really are It's right in front of you. Can't you see they all want_ _you?_

_They keep calling out bids higher and higher just to win you for this night, but none are worthy enough to obtain such a beautiful jewel. No. Not a single person in this building has the honor of being yours tonight. They'll try but I will not allow that to happen. If money is what it is to get me closer to you, then so be it.. Money was never a problem from getting what I want and tonight was going to be no different._

_I watch as a woman get up on a table and bid a moderately high price for you. She looked pretty sure of herself when everyone else backed down. I could do nothing but smile at her at thinking she had won.._

_You're mine, Tsuzuki._

_No one is to have that reverence of breaking you but me. Soon enough you will see it for yourself._

_I pick up the rose and snuff out my cigarette hearing the orator count down and just when he was about to claim her the winner that is when I called out._

Tsuzuki jumps, startled as something taps him on this shoulder. Turning around he sees blue and brown eye staring at him.

"Good evening, gentlemen. May I interest you in some of our fine wines tonight?"

"Wakaba what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!?"

"Oh you didn't know, Tsuzuki? I am one of the waitresses. Chief Konoe insisted that I be here in case something happened with Terazuma and his powers got out of control, but enough about me."

She goes in close to his ear .

"Tsuzuki, is this the man who paid all that money for you? Oh, your so lucky! He's gorgeous and charming"

"Yeah, for a serial killer." Tsuzuki mumbles

"What?"

Muraki kindly smiles at the stunned girl raising to properly acquaint himself to her. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kazutaka Muraki. And you are ,my dear?"

"Oh...OH! Umm, Wakaba."

He takes her hand and kisses the base softly.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Wakaba. It is an honor to have a beautiful woman such as you serving us some of your delectable wines for our tastes tonight. I'm sure you have the best there is to offer."

She blushes as she grabs a tall thin glass and places it before the doctor.

"This is the most expensive we have. I hope it does not disappoint."

He takes the tall glass from her and sits back down taking in a small sip. He stares back at Tsuzuki's exasperated face willing tasting the wine fully in his mouth before swallowing the sweet fragrant drink down. He then licks his lips seductively slow, teasing the man across from him as he slowly glides the wet appendage across his bottom lip. Ending the tantalizingly slow gesture with a smack of his lips together causing a small popping sound .

" No, it is fine. Thank you."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrow more.

_Oh! How I want to just...want to...want to what?...damn you, Muraki! I'm not going to let you get to me. Not tonight and definitely not now!_

Wakaba leaned down toward Tsuzuki as close as she could get and asks him in a low voice.

"Is this THE Muraki?"

Tsuzuki nods in response not once leering his eyes off the doctor .

" Tsuzuki, he doesn't seem as hideous as you had described him to be."

"No he's worse," the overly pissed shinigami retorts back..

Muraki leaned against a slender pale hand on the table giving an amused expression toward his date.

"How nice to know that I still hold a tight presence in your heart, Tsuzuki-san."

"You wish.," an irritated Tsuzuki spits back.

"Wakaba, just give me the strongest drink you have. The faster I get drunk the better I can forget who it is I am truly with tonight."

She places a small shot glass down in front of him as he grabs it in one hand.

"Do you really want to get so drunk around me Tsuzuki-san? What would be the possibility of me getting you in bed quicker?"

He leans in closer toward the guardian.

"Are you really that eager?"

Tsuzuki choked on his drink as he stared at the man before him.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it!"

Wakaba couldn't help but chuckle to herself at seeing her friend so infuriated. It reminded her of Tsuzuki during one of his encounters with Terazuma. Everything about him at that moment screamed I really hate this person and so do not want to be here right now. Everything besides the red devouring his cheeks like a cherry tomato. Truly she could tell he was embarrassed at such a comment. But there was something else. Something she couldn't quite figure out about the way he was looking into the doctor's eyes. Normally, she could read good on other people's emotions, but then again Tsuzuki was something different. He was an ever changing bundle of sentiments . She could never see just a simple normality when it came to him. She shook it off as being overly concerned for her friend and decided to brake the tension between the two.

"How about some more drinks, Huh?"

Tsuzuki turns to smile at her.

"Could you ?"

"Sure thing. I'll bring them right out."

Tsuzuki sighs miserably to himself knowing the person he did not want to spend his night with was just on the other side of this table. He didn't want to turn around and face him. To look in those cold steel eyes that practical burned holes into his eye sockets . Eyes that stared intensely back at him tainting his own beyond repair. _What could be worse then this? Being stuck as a date with doctor psycho tonight. Come on, Tsuzuki. How bad can it be. It's not like Muraki is unpleasant to look at. That's the thing. Why can't he be. Why does he have to be so damn... attractive._

Thinking this just made Tsuzuki more mad . _Gods! I hope this night will be over soon. I just have to bear with it a little longer . I could bear with this for just one night, right? It's not like we are going to do anything but drink and talk._

"You're so cute when your angry, Tsuzuki-san. Care to share what it is your thinking?"

Being thrown out of his thoughts by that seductive voice that taunted his very being. Tsuzuki turns around brusquely .

"Look, Muraki. No matter how charming you try to be to my friends or even how much you have spent to get me as your date tonight. I will not fall for your foul schemes. Just remember this," his voice became a low growl.

"You will always be a lying, manipulative bastard to me and I will never forgive you for the things you have done."

"I'd advise you not to bring up old wounds, Tsuzuki-san, especially while in my presence tonight . You wouldn't want me to tally up a body count in this very room now would you, I bet it still wouldn't add up to all those bodies..."

"Enough!" Tsuzuki was grinding his teeth to prevent himself from shouting . His hands were shaking uncontrollably above the table.

"Let us take off our gloves for this one night and not think of what we are or what we have been besides this night is to be for you and me alone and I intend on having it that way whether you like it or not. I paid a lot of money for you, Tsuzuki-san and I intend on thoroughly enjoying what it is mine."

"Who fault is that? I didn't force you to bid all that money on me and for the record I'm not yours. I never will be! You know full well this auction is under contract, so you better watch yourself, Muraki. There are rules."

Sliding a slender pale hand over the small beautiful hand resting firmly on the table . Muraki catches his raging date off guard.

"When am I one to go about the rules, my dear Tsuzuki.-san?"

Tsuzuki pulled his hand back abruptly his eyes stare daggers at Muraki for the offending touch. The insane doctor just smirks

"But I am a businessman so there is nothing you need be worried about. I won't go against the rules of your so-called contract. In fact, in the lines of the contract it does say that I have bought you for this one night,. So now then shall we dance?" The pale man gets up and holds his hand out for the nerves shinigami to grab.

"Dance?"

Taken aback, Tsuzuki stared dumbstruck at the pale hand before him. _I sure didn't see this one coming. ._

"Yes .You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Tsuzuki retorts back.

"Really, so you're a professional then?"

"I have been know to be quite good."

Sounding more convincing to himself then to Muraki who just leaned down next to him .His face becoming very close in proximity to his own .

"Prove it."

Tsuzuki's cheeks become a pale tinge of red. Not only at being challenged but from the closeness the doctor was to him. Enough to smell the sweet aroma of the fine wine the doctor had earlier on his breath. It smelled real good and tempted the guardian to lick the rest of that sweet sticky fragrance from off the lips of the man before him , but soon he restrained himself after remember whose lips it was he really was thinking about tasting.

_What am I thinking?!._

_I would never go as far to even think such a thing as kissing him . Just a moment ago I was ready to tear the man's head off. Now, I want to suck his face. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

_Asato! Focus!_

_I only have to bear this for a little longer_. The nervous Shinigami reminded himself . _besides it's just a dance. Just don't look at him and dance as far away as possible. I can do this. I just won't put much effort into it. He's bound to get bored of me and we'll just sit back down and I 'll ignore him the rest of the night. That will make him regret bidding so much on me._

_Ha, I'll show him._

"Fine."

Tsuzuki grabs the slender pale hand in his. The inventible second guess ran through his mind as Muraki griped his hand tight and lead the Shinigami to the dance floor.

_Oh shit! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

* * *

Next Chapter: Dancing Lessons 101 Part Two 

_The ' Art of Seduction ' is in the form of dance..._


	4. Chapter 3 Dancing Lessons 101: Part 2

_**Warning:** This chapter contains Boy x Boy. Not quite lemon but just a squeeze of lemon/lime juice._

_YAY! The dance. _XD

**A Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 3:** **Dancing Lessons 101**

**Part Two**

* * *

Out of impulse, Tsuzuki pulls back only to be abruptly yanked toward the taller man, slamming into his chest. 

Tsuzuki almost lost his balance but catches himself just in time to look up at his dancing partner with a glare in his eyes. Muraki could only smile back at how cute the man looked.

The guardian tried to pull away but his hands are gripped even tighter in Muraki's embrace. "I said prove it."

Tsuzuki only huffed as he felt defeated in trying to escape his arch nemesis and gives the doctor his most evil stare which seemed to only delight the insane man even more.

The rhythm takes it away as the older man begins a slow waltz giving Tsuzuki no choice but to follow.

Tsuzuki gives no effort and clumsily steps on the other man's foot. Delighting in the fact that he might just give Muraki the idea that he was not the best of dancing partners.

However, despite an aching foot Muraki continues, surprising Tsuzuki as the man dips him down.

"Regardless of you trying to act as if you cannot dance, Tsuzuki-san, I can clearly see from your stance point and arm gesture that you have some experience in this field. I would suggest you show a little consideration towards me on providing a better effort on your part. At least give me that much."

"I have no reason to give you any consideration. Now lift me back up!'

Muraki chuckles lightly.

"Your defiantly in a compromising situation right now to argue the point, wouldn't you say? All I ask is that you be cordial with me and respect my feet."

"Why should I! You have never been respectful of me. You're the one who tried to get me into bed with you over a bet! Is that called being respectful?"

Tsuzuki was abruptly lifted back up.

"You didn't seem to back down from it. You could have said no. Unfortunately, if it wasn't for that boy I would have had you in my bed."

Tsuzuki turned his face from the doctor.

"It was a challenge. That is the only reason why I took it. I...I never said anything about wanting that damn bet in the first place. You're the one that started it."

"But isn't this the same? I did ask you to prove it, didn't I? Wouldn't it be considered a challenge?"

_Uh oh. I just pulled myself into a trap. Damn it, Tsuzuki! Why do you always do this to yourself? All right, Muraki. You want a challenge? Then I"ll give you a challenge!_

"Fine then!" Tsuzuki rejoinders looking the doctor over. "Let me show you how it's done."

The purple-eyed guardian slaps his left hand into Muraki"s. Closing both feet together stance straight and tall. He places the other hand on Muraki's shoulder blade.

" I'll lead."

_I've done this many times before I'll show him how much I can dance._

He decided to go for a traditional waltz since he didn't want to get too close to Muraki as he already was. He knew every angle of this particular waltz. Every side step, back step, hesitation and promenade.

_Hopefully, Muraki won't be able to keep up_. The guardian smiled to himself at being able to lead Muraki and prove to the sadistic man tonight that he was not one to be taken lightly. Especially when it came to dancing.

Tsuzuki commenced them in a box step swaying Muraki with defining grace on the floor. Indeed, Muraki was able to keep up with his shinigami allowing himself to be led with Tsuzuki's prominent moves.

During their dance Tsuzuki glanced over at their table catching a glimpse of the red rose lying upon it. It brought him back to the moment he was bought by Muraki. The money that was wagered on him just to have said person deal with his angsty self for this one night. _That was an outrageous amount of money even for the sadistic bastard to pay for me. Why? What are your intentions, Muraki?_

"Why did you spend so much money on me, Muraki?"

"Why not? It's not like I don't have plenty to give away."

Tsuzuki voice became furious at the mockery in the doctor's voice and smile.

"Muraki, I am being serious!"

The mocking smile suddenly changed to something Tsuzuki had never seen from the sadistic man before. A soft gentle smile of sincerity. A beautiful disparity to the Muraki the guardian has only know the doctor to be. In this smile there was no wicked intent, no cause for destruction or chaos or manipulating mind games. But a honest devotion of truth. Not mocking but surreal.

"Because if only to spend one night with you. To look in those beautiful eyes. To touch this perfect body. To hear that soft unsure voice again had cost me everything. I would give it all for the opportunity, just to be here next to you."

Tsuzuki looked away to hide the obvious blush on his face.

"Oh."

It became an awkward silence as nothing was said after that.

The dance floor was starting to fill up with people now and the atmosphere became heavy with other people's body heat. But the two men didn't notice much as they concentrated on their own moves. Perfectly inline with each others steps and shifts in twists and curves.

They continued silently throughout the rest of the song. As it came to an end a new song started up that would only be recognized as the "Dark Waltz." Tsuzuki continued his rhythm with Muraki, proud that he had proved he could indeed dance good if not better than his partner.

_Ha! Let's see you best that!_

Tsuzuki's thoughts where soon interrupted as Muraki stopped them in midsway pulling the shinigami hard against his chest. Tsuzuki could do nothing but gasp as the gesture was sudden and shamefully arousing.

"I'm impressed, but not convinced. Allow me to show you a new way of dance,  
Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki gulped as Muraki lets go of his hand to loosens his own tie.

"What...what do you mean?"

"To dance you have to want to feel and act like you want nothing but your partner. To make love to them. You showed nothing of the sort. You were way too stiff." Muraki chuckled at the word in spite of himself.

The doctor took off his jacket and placed it on a near by table. He turned around noticing the enraged face Tsuzuki was now making. He knew the Shinigami hated being corrected. Especially when it was something Tsuzuki knew he was good at. Apparently dancing was one of them.

Muraki walked back over toward his date. Giving his shinigami an intense gaze and a small smirk barely noticeable. He then goes back to the task at hand unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt. Carefully rolling each of them up to his elbow.

"It was like dancing with a robot. I felt nothing from it but tiresome effect. Haven't you learned anything from the waltz alone? You have to become one with your partner."

Tsuzuki remembered saying those exact words to Hisea. Oh, how those words haunted him now to hear them come from his enemy.

Muraki's smile broadened at the shift in those beautiful purple eyes. From anger to apprehension. The ambiguity in the man's features that the guardian always made when ever close to the doctor. A posture saying "I don't know if I should trust my better judgment and flee or satiate my curiosity and stay."

Obviously tonight he chose the latter and stayed.

The doctor slowly walked around the taut figure of the guardian gliding his finger down the shinigami's arm. Muraki whispers in his ear.

"Follow my lead."

The closeness of Muraki's warm breath against the hollow of his ear and the seductive low tone of the pale man's voice caused shivers to run down the guardian's back.

Tsuzuki is unexpectedly turned around and pulled hard against the other's chest.

The shinigami yelps not expecting the extreme closeness of contact between the two of them and before he can protest against it is soon led into a smooth sway.

Muraki was efficient in his steps starring directly into the shinigami's eyes. Their noses almost touching. Bodies pressed where fabric rustled. So close that it radiated a heat from within that was somewhat arousing.

_This...this is wrong. This is not how the waltz is suppose to be. It's not suppose to be this...Poignant._

Tsuzuki's hands wanted to push away from the doctor. Wanted to push with all his might just to get away from this unknown feeling. But he didn't, in fact he allowed himself to be pulled more into it. Breeching the gap completely between the two.

Tsuzuki felt the other man's pale fingers slowly gliding down his back. Causing a slight shiver through his skin he was sure Muraki had felt. Surprisingly, the doctor didn't show any signs of a sadistic smile or mocking smirk to show that he noticed the guardian's embarrassing reaction to his touch. Just serene eyes full of lust and want staring intently at him. Tsuzuki lowered his eyes. It was uncomfortable enough to be allowing Muraki this close but to look in those eyes filled with so many promises to come if this were to continue somewhere else more private.

That is were Tsuzuki drew the line. He would not let himself regret any stupid decisions his mind was capable of making for him. At least not with the man before him. He would rather close his eyes and imagine himself dancing elegantly with...with...

He felt a soft gentle hand lift his chin and he once again came face to face with his enemy.

"Look at me. I want to see your eyes." Tsuzuki obeyed transfixed by the intense steel orbs peering lustfully into his own. A sheen of pure molten silver mixed with something else Tsuzuki couldn't quite decipher.

Muraki's hand leaves his face to slowly trail down his neck to the base of his collar. Pulling to loosen Tsuzuki's tie.

"Relax, Tsuzuki-san. It feels better if you just relax."

The man's face was so close he could feel the warmth of the others breath against his own.

_No...this isn't right. Why don't you just push him away, Tsuzuki! Why don't you..._

Tsuzuki bit his lip as his face turned red feeling that the pale doctor's hand was lower then it should have been on his back.

The purple-eyed guardian reached back to pull the hand away but it is soon caught and held fast in place.

"Muraki..."

A pale finger is placed against the shinigami's lips hushing his words.

"It's only a dance, Tsuzuki-san, There is no harm in that, right? There is no harm in wanting to just dance with you."

The doctor leads his hand down to the shinigami's chest, allowing Tsuzuki to feel the smooth texture of his fingers against fabric and skin.

"Let me show you how it is done my way."

The doctor rakes his fingernails across toned pectorals gliding purposely over budding nipples. Trailing down further toward naval only to stop slightly before Tsuzuki's belt line. Lingering there for just a moment before tracing his steps back up again. Slow and agonizingly blissful trails generating hot quivering vibrations to his already heated body. The delightful friction multiplied when he felt the grinding of Muraki's groin against his. The sensation was amazing and the guardian couldn't help but let out a soft moan from it.

Tsuzuki didn't realize that he had gripped the doctor's shoulder. In all his years and experience in dance he has never seen it done quite like this. The teasing of fabric against fabric so close. Touch against touch. It was indeed like the man had said like making love to your partner No one in his entire existence has ever touched him like this...no one.

Tsuzuki was in ahead of himself. How could a simple dance become a thing of desire. Of such erotic behavior. Enough to where his mind was now begging the man to touch him.

There was no rough movements or forced intimidation. Muraki had grace, sultriness. He was simply amazing. His moves flawless. Despite their closeness if someone were to see them. They would hardly notice the intimacy exchanged between the two. But Tsuzuki knew it. He couldn't deny the fact that what Muraki had him surcome to felt simply incredible. The shinigami bit his tongue to hold back another moan as the heat from their bodies was perspiring off of him into a pool of sweat developing throughout his body.

"This...Tsuzuki-san is how you dance" Muraki purr's into his guardian's ear.

This intense friction both there bodies were making was bringing Tsuzuki over the edge. He places his head against the doctors shoulder giving way to another shallow moan. A dizzy feeling started to take effect and his breathing became erratic. He could feel his knees getting weak from the ministrations Muraki was providing to his groin. Wanting nothing more then to release his throbbing desire within his pants. Resisting was no longer an option it just felt to good.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the doctors neck pulling him in tighter. Moving his hips faster to the rhythm. Every part of his body screamed to be touched more. Shivering at feeling just how hard the doctor really was against his thigh. How hard _he_ must have been.

By this time Tsuzuki was beyond rational thought. He no longer cared that he was out on a dance floor in front of thousands of people ready to climax into complete ecstasy. All his mind was telling him was to let this man before him grinding on his sex to release him of this agonizingly pleasurable tense pressure built up inside.

Then he feels a hand push him gentle away.

"No..no don't stop." A surprised Tsuzuki harshly says from his parched throat. Muraki lifts the guardians chin up viewing such questioning eyes looking back at him. He rubs a finger down the guardian's cheek hearing the shinigami calming his breathing down.

"If you want this to continue. Then you know where to find me."

Muraki lets go of the confused shinigami and grabs his coat.

"Muraki, wait!"

The guardian takes in a deep breath as he looks at Muraki walking out.

Tsuzuki feels something in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper with an address on it.

_Damn him. If he thinks I'm going to go after him he's dead wrong. This wasn't suppose to be like this. Why did I let it get this far? I'm just glad it stopped when it did. This was a mistake, I must have just gotten all crazy after drinking that shot. Yeah, that's it. That has to be the reason I acted the way I did. I mean there is no fucking way I would ever... I mean not with him at least. Would I? I couldn't possibly be that attracted to him. Hmmph... Well, I hope he enjoyed the little show tonight. You should of, you sadistic bastard because this is all you're ever going to get from me, Doctor Kazutaka Muraki._

Tsuzuki looked at the piece of paper crumbling it as he shoves it back into his pocket. Ironically enough he passes a garbage can on his way out. The crumbled piece of paper _still _lingered in his pocket tightly wrapped around his hand.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Inevitible after Effects 

_Exchange in conversation. I need excitment, details, details, details... _

_[ bathroom stalls and alcohol _

**The Dark Waltz**

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_Time dancers whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp heaven_

_Sacred geometry_

_where movment is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into light_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the Dark Waltz begin_

_oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let me take it again_

_Turning me into the light_


	5. Chapter 4 The Inevitible After Effects

**Warning:**_ Not quite the lemon yet but still in this chapter their is a warning of mature content._

**A Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 4 : The Inevitible After Effects**

_Bathroom stalls and alcohol _

* * *

Tsuzuki stops abruptly in his tracks noticing two of Meifu' s guards standing ground at the front entrance.

"Just great, there goes my idea for getting some fresh air to cool me down."

The brunette's name was suddenly called from behind him. Startled he quickly wraps his jacket tight around himself.

_"You have got to be kidding me right, not now."_

"Tsuzuki, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Here's your drink."

Wakaba looks past him and then back at the nervous guardian again.

"Hey where's your date?"

"He left."

"Already?" Wakaba looked at him surprised.

"I guess he has an early morning."

This was definitely an awkward situation for the purple-eyed guardian and he needed to get somewhere safe before anyone noticed this particular discomfort he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Oh, well ,then that's good news for you, right? I mean, you don't have to bother with him anymore tonight."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Trying hard not to seem to rude.Tsuzuki touches her shoulder lightly smiling.

"Um, Wakaba, could you excuse me for a moment? I have to go use the restroom."

Tsuzuki quickly makes his way to the bathroom throwing himself against one of the sinks. He turns on the cold water, splashing his face thoroughly before looking down at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Gods! I hope no one noticed."

Feeling somewhat relieved that he had on his jacket to cover up most of it. The purple-eyed shinigami takes in a sip of his drink that was offered to him by Wakaba and finds that his hand had lingered down to his groin. He shivers at the touch. He was still very much turned on and left with a hard on to boot.

Biting his bottom lip Tsuzuki looks around the restroom for anyone else to be in there with him. Finding all the stalls open and empty he goes into the one at the far end, away from the door. He leans against the wall nervous yet excited all at the same time. He gulps down the rest of his drink and places the glass on the back of the toilet. Sighing to himself he begins rubbing through the cotton of his slacks against his groin. Closing his eyes and imagining himself being taken like that. To his surprise an imagine of Muraki floats in his head kneeling before him and taking him into that exquisitely talented mouth. He quickly removes his hand from off his throbbing sex.

_Gods, why am I envisioning him now? Of anyone I could fantasize about. He would be the last person to cross my mind._

_Oh, but it did feel so good when he was close to me like that, rubbing himself against me and..._

The brunette unzips his pants and pulls out his cock stroking it lightly.

_"His hot breath against my skin and those fingers touching..."_

His hands went into hasty strokes as the other one copied what Muraki had done to him earlier. Rubbing against chest and nipples that were hard as rock through the fabric. The brunette bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning but the sensation was becoming too much and just as he was about to word out how good it felt, he heard another bathroom stall door close. The brunette quickly  
retreated his hand from off himself and zipped up his pants

He could hear laughter and kissing sounds. It was two guys and they were in the bathroom stall right next to him. Curious Tsuzuki moves closer until suddenly _**bam!**_ Someone is knocked against the stall.

Startled, Tsuzuki jumps back almost falling over the toilet, catching himself before the fatal accident. He seizes the glass on top the bowl before it too crashes to the ground. That little slip up would have ruined everything and he didn't want that. The guardian was curious on what was going on. He listens as he can hear hard breathing and smacking sounds of lips together, rustling of clothes and zippers being opened. Tsuzuki looks down and notices a pair of blue jeans around somebody's ankles. Then another pair of gray  
slacks kneeled down in front of the other man.

Tsuzuki starts to smile to himself thinking how he was just imagining himself being taking in that same  
way.

"How ironic is that? This is more entertaining then I had expected!"

Suddenly the man in the blue jeans legs disappear only leaving his pants behind on the ground. Tsuzuki  
thought that the stall would break at anytime from the harsh slamming against it. He guessed they were having sex about now from the obvious moans and groans escaping their mouths.

_This was defiantly entertaining. Too bad I don't have anymore alcohol or any popcorn to enhance  
the experience of the show a little more._

Through out the hidden exhibition Tsuzuki realized that his own erection had not went down. He sighed softly.

"No, Tsuzuki." He reminded himself.

Obviously now feeling severally depressed about his own sexuality in general.

"Still a virgin and this is what my sex comes down to, listening to other people having it. Perhaps it was better that I did not masturbate in the bathroom stall. Someone might hear me and that would defiantly be embarrassing, especially to walk out alone. I could only imagine what it would be like to be taken by another. To be touched, Muraki had shown me how good a simple touch  
would feel like but to have my body beneath another and feel them inside me."

Tsuzuki shivers as he hears one of the men scream out in completion and it angers him. He wanted so bad just to slam his fist into the stall and tell them to shut the fuck up.

"I need another drink."

The guardian looks into his glass and smiles.

"Well, at least I have you to lift me up in my miserable life. Perhaps one day you will help me have that wonderful experience with whomever I come across in my drunken state and then finally I will have that moment I only long for."

Realizing he was talking to his glass he looks to see that the couple next to him have left already and not to his surprise. _They got what they wanted._

_I wonder how many times these bathrooms have been defiled by horny sex crazed men and there raging hormones or for single men like me who masturbate in fantasies of having a partner to do it with. Would it have been so bad to allow Muraki that chance on the Queen Camellia? I have no doubt he is experienced in that field, gods he turned me on just by a simple dance._

_Of course, anyone would turn me on like that, my sex drive is so high. But to be honest I haven't been one to engage in a sexual manner with any of my relationships...ever._

_I've had relationships, yes. But they never went as far as the bedroom. I have been too afraid to make that step I don't know why. I had many chances. I just refused them all. But somehow Muraki brings it out in me. This sexual energy I can't even describe. I wonder if he would be a gentle or rough lover?_

_Wait! What am I saying!_

_Okay, Tsuzuki get ahold of yourself. You're just really horny right now and you need to clear your head. I need another drink._

The guardian walks out of the bathroom and goes over to sit at his table where the rose was left behind. There was a tall drink across from him where Muraki had sat. _It must be the drink Wakaba left before finding me and realizing he was gone_. Tsuzuki grabs the drink and twirls his finger around the rim. He takes in a sip and swishes it around his mouth like he seen Muraki do. It did taste  
really good. He licks his lips envisioning Muraki's own doing the same thing. How his eyes stared directly at those fine soft lips of the doctor that made him for that instant want to taste them himself. How he was so close to tasting them on the dance floor. That undeniable desire soaring through his body as he looked into those liquid metallic eyes.

_Eyes aflame with blue fire staring into my own and catching them to burst into flames more hotter,  
more powerful then Sazuku's mystical flames._

"I wanted Muraki at that moment on the dance floor and if he would have continued he would have had me too. My weak libido would of cost me to give in to that lunatic. I practically begged him to take me the way I was pulling him to me. Wanting more  
of his contact against my body. Uggg! why can't I get that prick out of my head?"

"May I take this seat?"

Tsuzuki looks up to see a lovely lady, the same one that had bid the seventy five thousand for him. She was smiling down at him and took the seat across from him anyway.

"I see your date has left."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Tsuzuki plays with the rim of the glass some more starring at it as if it was the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. She touches his hand to get his attention

"Well, you looked so lonely over here so I thought I might join you in a little conversation or maybe even something...more?"

Tsuzuki knew what she meant by more and proof of this was clearly in the form of her foot trailing up his leg.

"Well, I was just about to..."

"To what?"

Her foot trailed higher. It was defiantly enticing to have this beautiful woman if he wanted. She obviously wanted him and it would finally be the chance he was waiting for to experience the great wonder of bathroom sex, but somehow she didn't interest him. In the least bit even in his already overly horny state. Her rubbing did nothing but annoy him more. And he stopped her foot from going any further.

Tsuzuki stood up giving her his cutest smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not interested," and he walked away.

_Oh my gods, Tsuzuki! You just turned down that beautiful lady for what!?_

He laughs._ Because...because I was not interested? This is probably why you're still a virgin, Asato. Every time you get a chance at something you blow it, except with Muraki._

_Well, that's because half the time he won't let me just blow it so to speak. unless it's good enough for him to decide when. Oh gods! Why can't I just as easily pull away from that lunatic like I did to her!? I didn't for one second find what that lady was doing to me exciting or a turn on, but when Muraki was all over me like that..._

_Why am I so curious about him? Do I...I really have an attraction for that sick bastard? No! No! No! That can't be it!_

_Tsuzuki it's because you're just way too drunk and horny to be thinking straight right now._

_Yeah. You just keep telling yourself that. Arrhhh!_

_I wish this party would just get over with. I need to go home. I need to take a very long and very cold shower_.

**The next day**

**--------------------------------------**

_Feeling like crap is one thing feeling like complete shit is another. I don't even understand why we have to go to work after having this party, knowing all of us guardians where going to get drunk off our asses._

_Well, me and Watari to be exact. I THINK Tatsumi purposely planned it that way so we drunken people could hear the words: I told you not to get to overly drunk now didn't I? Now, you have to work extra hard today oh and Tsuzuki no field missions its paper work today for you._

Watari slams his head against the wall as all four of the guardians from last night wait outside the conference room for Tatsumi. Terazuma had other assignments to attend to so he was overly pissed at having to be here in the first place.

"What possible could be this major important for us to have to put down our original jobs?"

No one responded. They were all pretty annoyed with having to wake up so early. Everyone except Hisoka who was calm as always waiting patiently by the door as the first guardian to be present this morning.

_Supposedly we have this great meeting this morning and it was dyer that everyone shows up at exactly 7:00. Everyone except Tatsumi of course. Where the hell could he be? I know he didn't get overly drunk like me and Watari did. I just couldn't see Tatsumi doing something like that._

Watari looked at his watch annoyed. Bored out of his mind he slides down to the ground and starts playing with it. Tsuzuki bored too walks over toward him deciding to start a conversation.

"How was your date last night, Watari? Was he everything you dreamt of?"

"Oh my gods Tsuzuki! It was great!"

The blonde jumped up as if his bothersome morning was never there to begin with. The scientist went to a whisper close to his friend's ear.

"We ended up in the bathroom."

Tsuzuki turned pale realizing that the couple that was in the bathroom last night was actually Watari and his date, the purple eyed guardian could have fainted at that moment but held his ground.

"You did?"

"Hey! There might have been rules about leaving the party but none that said I couldn't go into the bathroom and..."

Watari finally noticed Tsuzuki's paleness and responded concerned.

"Tsuzuki what' s wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost"

"Nothing Watari it just last night..."

Watari interrupted him in mid-sentence feeling that his friend's anguish was obviously something different from what he was really going to say.

"Oh yeah. I know. I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki, about your date having to be Muraki. I mean, he did spend a lot on you and it was just a date right? I mean, he didn't...did that bastard do something to you?"

_Great! Just when I had that so-called bastard out of my mind here he comes roaming his dirty little hand back into it. Thanks Watari._

"Uh, no, Watari nothing like that. I was just going to say: I'm glad you had a good time."

"Me too. Look, I got his number."

He shows Tsuzuki the piece of toilet paper written messily on with the guy's number.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's not all you got."

Watari quickly throws the paper back into his pocket as Tatsumi finally shows up. He looked terrible. Disheveled in a morning mess and pissed if not more then the rest of them. He ignores everyone and goes straight for the doors opening them with a great long sigh.

"Good morning Tatsu..."

If looks could kill. That would defiantly be the one. The look of death along the lines of ' if you dare cross my path this morning I will have your head on a plate to devour for myself as a breakfast fest.'

Tsuzuki backed instantly away and shrouded his shoulders back at Watari.

"Apparently his night didn't go to well either."

Watari just shook his head and chuckled as they entered into the dark room themselves.

They all took there seats and waited for the devil to speak himself. Tatsumi shoveled his hair back and looked annoyed at everyone around.

"I'm going to make this brief so listen up. If you don't get it the first time then I will suspend you for god knows how long and you  
will pay for each day you do not come to work out of your check is that understood?"

They all nod in fear of his wraith upon their poor souls.

"I have just been noticed of a extremely imperative action to the department. There was a guest at last night's party, and by all means was quick generous in his donation towards one of our co-workers."

He looks over toward Tsuzuki. They all knew who it was. The amount was clearly the largest bill fit to buy a bachelor for that night. Tsuzuki blushes as they all look his way.

"Apparently Lord Enma has requested that the money be returned."

No wonder Tatsumi was pissed and for good reason too. Tsuzuki almost fell out of his chair.

"What, wait a minute! You mean I spent the night with that prick and I have to give back the money?"

Tsuzuki raises himself up in disbelief. Clearly not liking at all were this meeting has headed.

"Tsuzuki! I advise you that it is in our best interest that he is to be giving back the money if we are not to have him black mailing the situation. Believe me, Tsuzuki I have argued the point myself. Besides I have been given word that Muraki is to be contained immediately and brought into custody. Now that we know the doctor is alive there is a sure bet that trouble is not far behind We will use this plan of giving back his money to do it."

"And I will be the bait to lure him in right?" Tsuzuki retorts.

Tatsumi gives him an evil glare which quickly turns subtle at looking toward his ex-partner.

"By all means, no, Tsuzuki. We will be there with you. We are not crazy enough the think it would be safe for you to confront Muraki alone. Your job is only to give him back the money, that is all."

The purple-eyed guardian sighs in his defeat and sits back down.

"Fine.."

Watari jumps in seeming to be just as angry as his friend especially after what Tsuzuki had to endure last night with Muraki. Though he was not there to see what was happening on their date together, He could clearly see Tsuzuki had something bothering him all morning along.

"How is that even possible to give him back the money, I mean where would we find him?"

"I will have you work on that for me Watari. We don't want to make an appearance at his hospital and make a scene so we will have to find out where the bastard lives."

"But when if it back fires on us? Muraki is not your every day Joe."

Tatsumi pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Confident in the plan at hand.

"It wont, I assure you we will take all precautions to the upmost care in this situation. Watari, I need you not to worry about anything but getting me that information."

Eyeing the rest of the group to see if anyone else had anything to say. Finding no one he grabs his paper from off the desk and wraps up the meeting.

"I will keep everyone posted on any changes or updates. Thank you , gentlemen that concludes today's meeting."

Everyone one gets up to leave but Tsuzuki. Apparently this was not going so well with the guardian. He was slouched in his chair with one hand against his forehead.

"I can't believe it."

Tatsumi walks over toward the other shinigami.

"I know this is hard on you, Tsuzuki, especially after you had to tolerate even having to be near that sadistic man last night. I was not too happy on this either, you deserve that money. But the orders came directly from Lord Enma. We have no other choice but to follow them."

Tsuzuki sighs. He would never tell his co-worker that the_ real_ reason he was upset wasn't about the money. He didn' t want to face that man again. Not after last night. Not after what he had experienced on the dance floor with him. It was embarrassing to even let that man get that far on him. The worst part though was that he couldn't seem to get Muraki out of his head. Only briefly did he have a clear mind of the doctor that was until his best friend had to say something. Now Muraki was on his mind again. He just  
wanted to put that day in the back of his mind and forget it. Like he has so many other things. But now he had to confront Muraki again. He needed some time alone. Work was not going to help him any so he decided on an excuse to get himself off today. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Tatsumi I have to go and take my suit back to the rental."

Tatsumi knowing that Tsuzuki didn't want to disguise Muraki anymore and this was his way of avoiding the subject. He pats the guardian on the shoulder. This was always the way his ex partner was. Even when they where a team together. Things never changed for that gentle soul. Even when he was torn in two from anguish and pain. Tsuzuki always found a way to hide it from him.

"Tsuzuki..."

He wanted to say something different , but just couldn't find the words.

" Can it wait for after work?"

"No I'm not going to be able to afford another day if I don't get it back by noon. Since we have to return the money."

The purple-eyed guardian mumbles as an after thought.

The secretary eyes him for a moment. Then runs his fingers through the other man's hair finally saying it.

"I know you don't want to do this, Tsuzuki, . But this time we will finally get that bastard and he wont hurt you no more."

Tsuzuki looks at Tatsumi sincerely.

"Yeah."

Transfixed by those beautiful violets, Tatsumi stares into them unable to look away. Eyes that reminded him so much of his mother's. Not so much the color but the innocence in them. Tatsumi shakes away his thoughts pulling out a check. He hands it to the other man.

"Since you will be the one to give him back the check, I'd advise you to hold onto it. I can trust you won' t do anything stupid with  
it now can I?"

Tsuzuki gives him a weary smile.

"Of course not Tatsumi."

"Good then. You have the rest of the day off Tsuzuki."

_I didn't know whether to be thankful to Tatsumi for allowing me the day off or fearful of having this much money on me and going out into the town_.

--------------------------------------------

It was a very peaceful day to the ever changing work load a guardian normally would have in front of his desk. The breeze was warm and the crowded streets lively. Tsuzuki held his suit as he flew over the streets of Nagasaki. Minutes seemed like seconds as he rushed to get the suit back before its due time. He set foot in an ally way and materialized before walking out to the public  
streets. It was two minutes till noon. Tsuzuki rushes into the shop and throws the suit on the counter. Smiling to himself at the accomplished task.

_Thank gods I made it just in time._

The lady looks at her watch and then back at the smiling guardian.

"You're late."

Tsuzuki's jaw drops.

"No! It can't be. It's only a minute after noon , please!"

She looks at the pathetic expression on the guardian's face and smiles.

"Fine. Since you're such a cutie I'll let it slide this one time only."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

He walks to the door relieved when suddenly the lady stops him.

"Sir you forgot something."

She hands him a crumpled up piece of paper and he eyes it. It was Muraki's address.

"Um...thank you."

---------------------------------------

Tsuzuki sits on a bench in a near by park staring at the offended paper. Thinking that he had gotten rid of it. Then realizing he did walk past the trash bins at the party but nothing left his pockets.

He pulls out the check for the five hundred thousand dollars.

Why Tatsumi left him in charge of the money in first place still boggled the man. It was so much money.

_**I paid a lot of money for you tonight Tsuzuki-san and I intend to enjoy what is mine.**_

"I'm not yours, Muraki!"

Tsuzuki crumbled the check in his hand. Contemplating on what he should do , Finally after a long two hours and a few cinnibons later. He came to a decision.

_Muraki had his way and one he would not appreciate if it was me giving back his money. At least if I had company with me he wouldn't. I have to do this on my own if it is to be right. So then it's settled, I'm going to give back this money and turn the bastard in._

He looks at the address again. The writing neatly composed with black ink.

_So you would trust in giving your address to me. Knowing I could send havoc that way. You're bold Muraki. Maybe it is a sign that I do meet you again. Tell you that, that little show at the party was nothing more then a few drinks on my part. I have to prove to him that my actions last night were wrong. Maybe I'm going because I want to prove this more to myself then him. I want to go there on my own record. I am curious on what you meant by if I wanted last night's dance to continue. Subconiuosly he was on my mind all day. Why I felt the urge to see where this dance would take me I can't explain. But if indeed it were to continue how would I react to it sober. Would I still desire his touch or would I push him away like I do everyone else? I would no doubt push him away._

_I'll prove that I don't have an attraction towards him. That last night meant nothing. I have stopped him before. I can do it again. I have always been able to hold back. Still a virgin. Shows you something. I can handle this...right?_

_Then why is it that I suddenly have a bad feeling?

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** More Then Just a Dance _next chapter...**Lemon**!_

_A dance, a challenge and some wine._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_In Medieval Times it was often said_

_that if a woman where to dance with a man within arm length_

_she was to be committed to him. _

_If she were to have him close to her body_

_then she would lose her innocence. _


	6. Chapter 5 More then just a Dance

_ Before you continue on with the story I would just like to say thanks to all my readers on the encouraging reviews._

**Warning!** _sexual content, male x male._ Finally the Lemon!!!

_**Temptation**_-_ the act of alluring attraction. Enticement. Attempting a forbidden desire._

**A Dance witht the Devil**

**Chapter 5: More Than Just a Dance **

_A dance, a challenge and some wine._

* * *

_I never thought myself to be an active participant in my own curiosity for lust; I always pushed away at the very last moment whether it was a gentle touch or reassurance, I held tight of wanting more then just that. But here I stand before something far from being a calming voice or shoulder to learn on. Here I stand contemplating my own indulgence, not for food but for something remotely beyond simple taste, temptation._

_Opportunity may knock only once, but temptation leans on the doorbell._

"I didn't think you would have come."

That smooth voice pulls Tsuzuki out of his trance. He didn't even remember ringing the doorbell to begin with. He looks up suddenly into shocked silver eyes. Apparently Muraki was just as surprised if not more.

"I must apologize; I look in complete disarray right now. I would have better prepared myself for you if I would have known you were coming."

_Disarray?_ Tsuzuki thought looking over Muraki's attire.

Muraki was dressed sharp as always in a crisp all-white tuxedo fitting his perfect slender frame, the only difference in this particular suit was a gray fitted vest, matching tie and a gray silk scarf wrapped loosely just around the lapels. Muraki even disarrayed as the fine doctor had said, was looking immaculate.

_The Tempter; flawless pale skin, silky white hair and malting metallic eyes. There was no imperfection that creation's hand had missed on this man, except that one eye. In which didn't make him any less perfect but more captivating. One single blemish to show that he was indeed not a god himself, but something far more appealing, merely vulnerable and human_.

Images of soft lips capturing his own. Pale hands roaming over his skin igniting a fire in him similar to what he felt last night with the doctor. Two bodies entwined in complete bliss that feeling of just letting go of everything and allowing his body to be devoured whole, to give in and feel alive.

Tsuzuki quickly averted his eyes else where as a sudden shame rushed over him.

_No. Not now Tsuzuki. You can't think this way about your own enemy no matter how enticing it might be. He really does look incredible in that suit though. I wonder what he looks like underneath...No! Bad Tsuzuki. Get your mind out of the gutter. You are here for one thing and one thing only._

Tsuzuki balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth to get the naughty image out of his head. Directing his attention to why he was here in the first place he shook the thoughts away.

_Just give him back the money and leave._

"I came to give you back this."

Tsuzuki pulled out the check handing it over to the doctor. Muraki narrows his eyes.

"And here I thought you came for other reasons." the doctor blankly ignores the money and turns around walking through some double doors.

_Bastard. I could just leave it and go. That would be the wiser choice, right?_

The guardian places the money on a near by table and walks to the entrance door. Just as he was about to turn the knob he stops cursing at his own weakness as he turns to look at the double doors, the same ones that the doctor had entered a few seconds before.

_Whoever said I was a wise man, huh?_

He turns around and walks through the double doors instead.

"Mura..."

Shock took over the guardian as he viewed the room before him. A great wooden floor and candles all around meet his eye sight. Not quite extensive as the hall of candles but elaborate still. On the wall was a large mirror which covered half the room and chandeliers hung with shimmering crystal through out the open area. It was simply beautiful. A most calming atmosphere as only the candles lit the sophisticated room giving it a golden glow that danced off the walls to the ground all around the guardian, making an eerie resemblance to dancing couples on the floor in a style similar to a Victorian ballroom party. The kind of exclusive parties Tsuzuki only dreamed to be part of. It was truly a astounding sight.

"My mother was into ballroom dancing so she added this as an addition to the house. It was suppose to be destroyed but I just couldn't part from it. I had asked my servant to clean it up in here just in case I had any guest. I am glad it was not in vain."

To the right, where Muraki was, sat a large bar with drinks of many selections . Which were probably very expensive too.

"You should be honored, Tsuzuki-san. You are the first person outside this house since my mother's death that has seen this room. I am certainly honored to have you as my guest tonight."

Tsuzuki observed the room from afar. Apparently Muraki wanted Tsuzuki to follow him to this particular room and the guardian went along with only a moment of hesitation, damn his curiosity. It always seems to win in the end no matter how hard he tries to fight it. That is why at most times he is the one ending up in these kind of situations with the doctor. The same thing had happened to him on the Queen Camilla, only then he had Hisoka there to save him. Who did he have now? Who did he have to make the decision for him but himself? No one. He didn't know why he let Muraki go as far as he did last night with him, but he did know that the doctor was the first person he ever let go that far without pushing them away. Maybe it was because the man was so determined even when the guardian had pushed away that Tsuzuki just gave into it. No, that doesn't sound right because if it were he would not have come to Muraki's house in the first place and sure as hell would not of stayed after giving back the money.

_The bastard didn't even appreciate me giving it back it him. I should have walked out then but I didn't. I followed him into this room like the weak pathetic man I am and for what? So I could... I could...satisfy my curiosity? No! I won't let it happen. I won't give that man the satisfaction even if it is...true. Even if I have a desire for what happen between us last night to continue._

He seen Muraki pull out two long stemmed glasses and a green bottle of Dom P'erignon from the shelf.

_Good choice for a less expensive champagne then whatever else was probably up there. Also a really good choice to get me drunk faster, but that is your intention, isn't it, doctor?_

"Don't flatter yourself, Muraki. My reason for being here is validated only by my job not by accompanying you in any of your...deranged fantasies."

_Deranged fantasies_. The guardian didn't know if he was saying it more for himself or for Muraki.

"Is that so, and they would send you alone to only give me back the money you rightfully deserve? Tsuzuki-san, there is more to it than that, isn't there? I highly doubt your devoted boss Lord Enma would send you here alone without a better reason then money."

_Damn him! Why does he always do this, find just the right words to make me look so stupid like a deer in the headlights. He is trying to manipulate the situation trying to make me uneasy and fall into him like I always do well not this time..._

"You're right, he has also issued a warrant in your name. You are to be brought into Meifu and judged for your crimes, Muraki. I came to turn you in as well."

The doctor turns around smiling at the guardian. That wickedly amused smile that sent chills up and down Tsuzuki's back every time he sees it. A smile intended to do more harm then good to whoever he was directing it to. That smile was the kind that you would insistently know there was other intentions going on in the man's head then just a common friendly gesture. But the worst part was that the man didn't even give direct eye contact when he made it, which made Tsuzuki even more nerves because he couldn't read the doctor eyes at making that simply indication.

"So they sent their best Shinigami to do the job all by himself? How very incompetent of them," Muraki placed the bottle in an ice bucket and grabs a small remote from the bar.

"No, we were all suppose to track you down and turn you in. I came here alone of my...own choice," the guardian stuttered out blushing lightly.

Damn! He really didn't want to say that, but it just came out.

"So you wanted to see me then?" Muraki glanced at him that smile never leaving his face.

"Of course not! Well, I just wanted to...I mean, I just thought it would be more respectful, since you gave me the money to give it back to you personally."

_Here we go. This is how it always starts, and how he always traps me in a corner. but what I said wasn't completely a lie. I did come here to give back the money._

"I see," the doctor clicks his tongue as he moves from behind the bar and toward the guardian.

"Well, since you did come to my home and of your own free will might I add to only return the money back to me, I do hope you don't mind me keeping the promise I have giving to you?"

"What promise?" Tsuzuki takes a cautious step back.

Muraki chuckles lightly at the guardian's rebuke towards him and simple turns on some music by the remote control he had grabbed earlier.

"The promise I made with you last night, of course. You do remember that don't you? A continuation of the dance we shared together."

"It's not going to happen, Muraki!" Tsuzuki gritted his teeth more ashamed with himself at not just running out and leaving before  
this could get any further. Somehow he was frozen to the spot and unable to do nothing but look down and away from the doctor

"Tsuzuki-san, will you at least grant me this one wish to show you I am a man of my word before I fall into the hands of hell itself?"

A pale hand stretches out toward Tsuzuki offering the invitation.

_An invitation from the tempter._

"I promise I"ll be good," the doctor encourages.

Tsuzuki just stares at the hand warily.

_This is were I would run away or be saved __from my own falters…but_

"Only a dance, Muraki. Nothing more than that. And I swear if you try anything so help me..."

Cutting the shinigami's words off short Muraki bows eloquently hand still stretched out toward the bewildered guardian.

"Only a dance."

Tsuzuki sighs defeated. He glides his hand within the doctor's allowing himself to be guided to the open spaced area within the room.

Muraki takes the lead as they dance to the soft sounds of the music in the background. A different beat of music Tsuzuki had never heard of before. Smooth with a sensual undertone in which became quite enjoyable to his ears and unaware that he was completely lost in the dance itself. He only came back to his senses when he was dipped low and found Muraki to be very close to his face. A small smirk could be seen on the doctor's lips. Taking another risk he leaned in closer to Tsuzuki lips, a shallow breath away from touching them.

_Temptation. An invitation to experience a moment of pure indulgence. Beyond a simple need, but a yearning want. A craving to taste the sweetest sin._

Tsuzuki stared down at those soft smooth lips enticingly close, hearing them part wetly causing his heart to race wildly. He wanted to kiss Muraki to devour those lips that were so close to his he could literally taste the sweet minty smell alluring from them. To finally give in to an indulgence long waited. A low purr followed by a soft whisper emitted from out of those velvety lips.

"Would you care for a drink, my dear?"

The guardian almost fell over at the sudden break of words that came from the doctor's mouth. The mood was so sensual and right, like something that would have been depicted from out of a romance novel only to hear something far removed from being romantic. Tsuzuki was pissed, not only because he looked to be the fool but because he was so ready to give in to the doctor right then and there. He couldn't even find the right words to comprehend how he was feeling right now. Should he really be pissed off at the doctor or himself for letting his deprived hormones be so easily exposed? His obvious temper answered for him.

"What the hell was that!?"

Muraki gave a mocking smile at him as he walked over to the bar.

"I'm sorry. It's just that being so close to you, Tsuzuki-san, turns me on to no end and if I am just to have this simple dance with you and be on my best behavior. I'm going to have to calm my nerves a bit."

He gestured apologetically, though the guardian doubted he was the least bit sorry for his actions and only enjoyed seeing him flustered.

"We don't even have to have this dance. I'll just call upon one of my shikigamis and have them go amuck on this place of yours and drag your sorry ass into Meifu right now!" The guardian spat out..

"Are you saying you want to continue dancing with me, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki looks at him with curious eyes causing Tsuzuki for a moment to lose his train of thought.

"Yes! I mean no...I mean, you just don't stop dancing in the middle of a song like that, it's just rude!" he was getting frustrated, especially since he was about to give in so easily to the man in the first place.But the most disturbing part that Tsuzuki just couldn't get over was that it didn't even cross his mind to push the doctor away like it always did before in these situations

"I didn't think you would have minded," Muraki shrugged his shoulders and went to the task at hand.

He pulled the Champaign from out of the ice bucket, wiping it with a cloth before setting it down on the counter. He then twisted the wire loose from the cork. All the while a smug smile graced his features, taunting the shinigami with his calm demeanor and charmful wit . Just minutes ago Tsuzuki wanted to touch those luscious lips with his own, . He would have been tasting those succulent lips right now if it was not for Muraki stopping it. but now those soft tantalizing lips were mocking him. Showing him how much of a fool he must be looking like.

"Well, I did!" Tsuzuki was furious. He wanted nothing more then to just punch that smirk right off the doctor's face. A daring thought more then an act. _Damn his manipulating mind games!!  
_  
"Really?" the doctor said as he worked to loosen the cork with his hand. Noticing the guardian's irritation he smirked even more.

"Well, then, Tsuzuki-san, since you're so eager to dance. How about we spice it up a little bit?"

Tsuzuki could now see Muraki looking at him with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. The right one even seemed to glow underneath those silky white bangs. Even though Tsuzuki knew all to well Muraki's intentions. The guardian wanted to see where this was going to go before agreeing with anything. Muraki was still his enemy even if he had a urge just moments ago to kiss him., he was not going to give in so easily this time. If he just kept reminding himself of what Muraki really is, a sadistic serial killer and knock his deprived hormone out of the way. Then he would not be so easily intimidated by the doctors charms.

_What mind game are we going to play tonight Muraki?_

"What do you mean 'spice it up'? You mean like last night don't you?"

"Not slow today, are you? We'll make it into a little game, one that will be in both our favors. Similar to the poker bet. What do you say?"

"I all ready told you that it was not going to.."

"Tsuzuki-san, "

A slight irritation could finally be heard from out of that calm smooth voice as the doctors patience was becoming very thin with the shinigami

" Are you saying you are going to back down on a simple challenge. One that could possibly be in your favor. You have not even given it a chance, are you that self-conscious on losing? Perhaps it is better I suppose. I'll just find someone else to join me in this little game. There are plenty companions out tonight that would be more then willing to accompany me. Though I must warn you I grow very little tolerance when it comes to people who do not interest me and sense most don't, I highly doubt I will find someone in comparison to my company right now, in fact I guarantee you I won't. You see, that is why I find that it would be in your best interest to hear me out."

Tsuzuki balls up his fist in anger. That damned man always knew how to trigger the right buttons. Though as much as he would like to deny it Tsuzuki was intrigued to see how this so called challenge would go. A part of him was glad that Muraki had threatened him in a matter of speaking. If he didn't do this then someone else would have to in his place and more or likely would not live up to Muraki's so called standards in a challenge, for that matter would not even have the chance to live period. So he was doing the right thing right? For humanities sake.

"I'm listening,"

The doctor smiles "I am glad you see things my way. Now then."

A pop is heard and a small mist of smoke is seen coming from out of the bottle of bubbly. The crystal liquid was then poured with a generously amount into the two tall flutes.

"Let us dance like we did last night holding onto these."

The doctor's hands over one of the wine glasses filled half way with the crisp liquid within it.

"Whoever lets go of their glass first calls the shots."

The doctor's stare became even more intense as he looked over the shinigami. Tsuzuki quickly adverted his eyes else where to distract his thoughts from that intense stare. It wasn't so much the stare itself but the meaning behind that stare. He knew exactly what the doctor meant when he made this little deal. He said it himself. Similar to the poker bet. _I may be uneducated, but I know what your trying to do, Muraki._

Tsuzuki remembered to clearly what that dance had done to him last night. Did he really want it to happen again with this man? Of course he did. His body had no argument with that. But his conscious did.

"I don't trust you," he said only to feel a delicate hand lift his chin up to meet those intense silver eyes once more.

"You can trust I won't be able to do much to you if I am holding onto one of these in my hand without dropping it."

Tsuzuki fixed his eyes on the glass Muraki was holding, anything to get his attention off that extreme gaze. The liquid inside was bubbling causing a sparkling effect. It reminded him of a luminous diamond watch he came across when him and Watari where out at a bar some two in the morning. He remembered it clearly as they walked passed the shop. He could remember it because he wanted that watch but knew that with his salary he would never afford it. The band was in twenty-four karat white gold and had a beautiful shimmer to it that you couldn't help but gawk at. Diamond and silver, it remembered him of something else. His thought was interrupted as that once delicate hand lifted his chin up more, forcefully making him look into the other mans eyes.

"I gave you my word at the party, didn't I? I'm sure that's enough to go by my convictions. It will go only as far as you want it to go."

Tsuzuki glared at him pushing his hand away. No, he didn't want a choice. He wanted it to be so simple. To have Muraki force himself on him and not allow him to have any right in making a decisions in the matter .It was hard enough to realize that indeed he did find the doctor to be very attractive and desirable. But to have the choice in the matter. It pissed him off. He didn't want to feel guilty for the decision he was going to make.

He didn't even hear the words that came out after. They just slipped out without him consciously knowing. At least that is what he was telling himself.

"Fine."

Muraki gave a victorious smile and hands him the glass. But the guardian didn't take it. He wasn't going to go down without some kind of leeway .

I'll agree on one condition."

The doctor seeming more intrigued smiles even bigger

"Name it."

"If I win you are to turn yourself into Meifu."

"Very well. But what if I win?"

Not answering the doctor's question Tsuzuki finally accepts the glass that was held out for him. Momentarily looking at the crisp liquid inside as if examining it with intense interest he takes it to his nose as the bubbles tickle it lightly smelling the sweet fragrant drink before sipping a little and tasting the fine liquid in his mouth. He was happy to find that it was not a very strong drink but had a smooth rich flavor to it which he savored as he swooshed it around his tongue before swallowing. Finally finishing he looks back at Muraki grinning.

"You won't."

Muraki takes a sip of his own wine before grabbing the guardians tie with his other hand and pulls him abruptly toward his chest.

"Confident are we? When I seem to know just how you were last night in my arms, how far do you really think you can handle it, huh?"

Tsuzuki gasps at the sudden contact but keeps his composure. Glaring at the doctor as some of his champagne spills on the floor.

Muraki purrs into the guardian's ear pulling him tighter to his body.

"It's time to finish what I started."

Tsuzuki only resist's a little before settling his nerves He takes another slip of his drink and then wraps his hand around the taller man's neck.. He fingers the scarf before pulling it off and throwing it to the side then those delicate fingers slide through the hem of the jacket.

"Take off your jacket, Sensei."

"So eager already, Tsuzuki-san?"

"No. I just feel restricted with it on is all. Wouldn't you agree that it is a hindrance in the dance?"

Tsuzuki doesn't wait for a response as he pulls away from the doctor wiggling his arm out of the sleeve of his jacket and then does the same with the other. Muraki takes a moment to observe the smooth curves through the thin white fabric of his dance partner before discarding his as well.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Muraki quickly grabs Tsuzuki's waist pulling him back against him as the other man rest both his arms around broad shoulders

"Good. The less clothes the better."

The smooth rhythm starts and Tsuzuki immediately feels the heat between his legs. They haven't even began and he was already hot. Tsuzuki tries to look around the room for any distraction but ends up looking into the mirror in front of him instead. At first glance he seen his hands wrapped around Muraki's neck and the glass of wine dangling from his hand. His eyes followed further down noticing the white shirt Muraki had on, it fit him quite well. Showing through were prompt shoulders and sculptured shoulder blades which then curved in slightly to a lower back and thin waist. The man had an athletic build to him and was defiantly not lacking further down toward two taut butt cheeks .

"Do you like what you see Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki didn't notice that they had stopped swaying and he immediately blushed.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." he tried to pull away but Muraki gripped his waist tighter.

"Well, perhaps we should continue dancing then."

Tsuzuki only nodded as they started back up. Smooth at first. Body against body lightly grazing the other, both in tune with the sensual music playing in the background moving about the room with grace, then the pace started to go slower and there bodies closer and the swaying of their hips more deeper. Until Muraki stopped them completely. His hips still swaying against Tsuzuki but there was no movement other then that. It was completely different then the dance they had been doing and much more arousing. There were no arms roaming any where on his body and no lips trying to kiss or lick his skin, just a faint feel of the other mans groin  
against his. This was torture because he wanted to feel more then this. Half of him believed Muraki was doing this on purpose.

"Don't tease me, Muraki." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth in warning.

"So then you want this?"

But before the guardian could say anything Muraki pressed hard into him causing the shinigami to gasp out. Gods it felt incredible and Tsuzuki griped onto the mans shoulder tighter unintentionally pulling Muraki more to him.. He could feel the hardness of the pale man against his thigh and figured he must have been just as turned on as he was. Muraki was good at what he did and seducing was defiantly on that list of things.. The man surely new what he was doing and it disturbed Tsuzuki to know he was allowing it to happen so easily. Allowing his enemy to seduce him with a simple dance.

_Besides it was hard to concentrate on anything else when the man was slowing drawing circles on the your back then griping tighter ever so often as he grinded his groin against yours_.

Tsuzuki dropped his head against the man's shoulder trying to hold in the many moans that wanted to escape his mouth, but it was Muraki who had broke the silence as he pushed hard against the shinigami body lifting his chin up Tsuzuki whimpered at the hot friction rubbing against his all ready swollen sex.

"You can't deny you don't want this, Tsuzuki. I can see it in your eyes."

_This is the first time I have ever heard him say my name without a proper title. So personal ,so intimate._

_Temptation._

Tsuzuki knew he wanted it he wasn't going to deny it nor was he going to say it either, he just stood there as Muraki looked him over gliding his fingers against the fabric of his shirt. There was no smile on his face or triumph chuckle just a sheer passion in those silver eyes, a hunger so deep it froze Tsuzuki on the spot. The man walked around to the back of the brunette and grabs some of his hair pulling his head back slightly. Tsuzuki hissing in pain but it is soon dissolved as he feels Muraki sensually glide his tongue up his neck causing a burning sensation in his groin and causes the guardian to tense up, who would of thought he was so sensitive to a mere touch.

Muraki lifts his glass to Tsuzuki's lip while the other works its way through the many buttons on his shirt.

"Have a drink to calm your nerves."

The doctor's hand glides down through each opened button on the guardian's chest in a slow torturous process as Tsuzuki tastes some of Muraki's wine in his mouth. The brunette's hand deliberately follows Muraki' s and stops him at his pant line.

"No."

Muraki bites his ear licking and sucking the soft lobe into his mouth. Tsuzuki closes his eyes leaning more into him welcoming the sensation more. Slowing they began to sway their hips again to the music.

"I want you. I want you so bad and you already know I'm going to take what I want," Muraki's voice a breathy whisper between the air of there mouths.

The doctor looked intensely into brilliant violet eyes before crushing his mouth onto Tsuzuki's causing the guardian to moan. The hand holding the doctor's in place loosens allowing Muraki to easily slide his pale fingers into the guardians pants . Snaking through the fabric until he found what it was he was looking for. The smaller man moans louder into the doctors mouth arching slightly to the new sensation. He brings his arm up around Muraki's neck and deepens the kiss running his fingers through the pale man's hair gripping it every so often when he felt that talented hand of Muraki stroke him so good. Not being able catch his breath quick enough he lets go of the kiss slamming his head against Muraki's shoulder as the pale man moved faster in his pace licking his tongue down the brunette's neck.

"Uhhh..." he panted.

Tsuzuki opens his eyes slightly and could see them in the mirror before him. The way his body was reacting to the other mans touch the movement in his pants and how he relished every second of that hand on him wanting more. He never thought it could feel this good. To finally feel it from another person besides him self and gods it felt so amazing.

The pressure building up inside him was becoming too much for the guardian and he started to buck his hips to get more friction, but then Muraki pulls his hand out raising it to Tsuzuki mouth and the guardian quickly devours the precum fingers suckling greedily on it. Lapping at each finger in earnest to get more. Lost completely in his own passion Tsuzuki then turns around claming the other mans mouth. Muraki growls tasting the sweet tinge of his beloved in his mouth and squeezes the man bottom in a firm grip.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable."he breathes between parted teeth.

"Yeah.. " Tsuzuki's voice trails as he kisses the man all over his face and neck lifting his body so his legs could wrap around the other mans waist. Hoping that this little action would cause Muraki to drop his glass. But Muraki strength was able to hold the man with just one arm while the other held tight to his glass still with a little wine left in it. Tsuzuki pulls Muraki hair back slamming his lips onto the others again. He flexes his legs to grind into the mans groan causing the pale man to shiver. Muraki knew that if they kept this up they would never make it to the bedroom, nothing a little spell wouldn't fix. And there they were inside Muraki's room, Tsuzuki didn't even care how it was they got into his bedroom. All he knew was that he wanted Muraki and he wanted him now.

Muraki throws the guardian onto the bed watching his beloved take off his shirt completely. Muraki observes Tsuzuki for a moment, like a daimyo to his tayū his eyes glare with excitement. To have this one man in his bed throwing his clothes off and ready to give all of himself completely to him was a dream come true in Muraki eyes, .He has waited so long for this and he wasn't going to waste another minute, another second. Muraki takes the last of his drink.

"Beautiful" his eyes stare at the man with such lust as he starts to unbutton his own shirt. However unable to finish much because of his beloved grabbing his tie and slamming their lips together.

Pulling Muraki on top of him. The taller man pushes hard against him causing a mumbled moan to exit the smaller mans mouth. Tsuzuki in turn pulls at the buttons of Muraki's shirt getting frustrated at how long it was taking. He wanted to feel the soft skin underneath so much. Muraki realizing his lovers dilemma grabs a hold of the shirt ripping the buttons from there seams. He sits up to pull an arm out of his sleeve sighing as he feels Tsuzuki's hand touching his skin. It was hard to keep from slamming the other man down and taking him right there and then. The way the shinigami was roaming his hands over his chest and laying soft trails as he went made the taller man quiver with anticipation.. But he knew if he were to let go of his glass he would lose, so he bared with it as he exchanges the glass in the other hand and pulled his arm out of the other sleeve relieving his skin from the fabric. He felt that beautiful roaming hand pulling at his buckle and grabbed it before the man could succeed in loosening it.

"You are such a tease, but now it'e s my turn." his breath was filled with such desire and he pulled the other mans hand up quickly slamming it into one side of some handcuffs. The other side was hurriedly snapped into the bedpost.

"M...Muraki what are you doing...this...this is unfair." Tsuzuki began to tug at his restrained arm

Muraki works the belt of Tsuzuki's pants and pulls down the fabric to reveal a prominent erection. Muraki eyes the man beneath him.

"What is unfair is how truly beautiful you are, Tsuzuki. That is an advantage all in its own. How can I control myself when I am looking at such flawlessness as you? Simply exquisite." he whispered noticing his guardian's cheeks turn red.

Muraki loosens his own belt yanking it out of its loops in one swift pull.

_I'm beautiful_. Tsuuki observed the doctor above him looking over whip cream skin covered over taunt muscles and a long slender waist. Down further slightly revealing itself was a vicious weapon unmasked within white pants stretched hard against the fabric begging to be released. Tsuzuki gasped at what the outcome of that torturous devise would do to him.

_Could it really fit in something as small as...?_

The shinigami quivers under Muraki's touch . Moving uncomfortably within the cuffs.

"Muraki, let me out of these cuffs.. so I...I can touch you."

"All you have to do is let go of your glass, then you can have all of me."

"No."

Tsuzuki feels the other man's lips touch his so softly then slowing move away. He tries to follow them but then becomes restricted by a sharp pain in his arm.

"Damn it Muraki!"

The doctor chuckles lightly gliding his finger down the mans chest.

"It's up to you whether you want me to stop this teasing or not."

Tsuzuki's body was on fire begging to be touched to touch in return, but he refused to let the glass go holding it tightly in his hand above his head. He squeezed tighter on the rim as soft hands slide down to graze his groin. His hips bucked up wanting to feel more. God is was torture. But he refused to give in no matter how bad he wanted it.

Muraki could see the shinigami's determination and went a step further wrapping his hand around the aroused flesh.

"AHHHHH!" was all the man could utter as he felt the warmth wrap around him.

Muraki continued watching the desire fill up in his beloved as he grazed his teeth at the tip lightly lapping at the swollen organ before engulfing it completely into his mouth.

A sudden shock wave of pleasure hit Tsuzuki hard and he bucked wildly into the welcoming mouth.

"M...Muraki! Ahhhhh!"

He threw his head back mouth gaped open perspiring as he tried desperately to get more of himself into Muraki mouth. But Muraki prevented him from moving an inch as he held his body weight down.

"Muraki...please...aahhhh...please! Let me out of these cuffs." panting he lifts his legs up opening them more for Muraki.and the pale man welcomed the erection more into his mouth gliding the enflamed organ against his pallet all the way to the very back of his throat. The taste was exquisite and he couldn't help but suckle and devour more of it into his mouth, milking the warm precum out. But he knew that if he kept this up he would no doubt bring his beloved to completion and he didn't want that, not yet.

With much resistance Muraki raises his head from off his beloved's sex and licks the residue left between his lips. He looks up at his lover both their breaths hard and wanting for each other. Those beautiful amethyst with such wanton desire stare at him in pleading. Muraki said nothing.He didn't have too his lovers heaving breaths and dilated eyes told him everything. He devoured the other man in another searing kiss leaning on his elbow with the glass in it and went to reach for a bottle of lube. He opened it with precision. Twisting the cap off and squeezes some into that very same hand,then he glides it between his lovers legs.

Tsuzuki breath hitches at feeling a wet substance rubbing against his entrance.

Muraki stops kissing him to look into his lovers eyes. Giving a faint smile at the disorientated man he goes to the shinigami's ear.

"Is this your first time, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki didn't say anything. He didn't want to give Muraki that satisfaction. Not when he had already giving so much.

Muraki thrust a finger in and within seconds heard a snapping sound. He smirked.

"I take that as a yes."

He looked up to see the glass in Tsuzuki's hand. The stem had been snapped in two. But the man was still holding tight. as a stream of blood slowly descended down his arm.

"I promise to make you scream my name in pleasure and pain by the end of this night."

He looks at his quivering guardian's face as he slowly moves his finger out and then slams it back in. causing the shinigami to bit his lip in a muffled groan.

Watching his shinigami wasn't enough. He wanted to feel his love and the glass was starting to be come a hindrances to touching him. Muraki kisses Tsuzuki all over with added bits and nibbles, tries everything to be in contact with his shinigami. But nothing could compare to touching him, feeling his smooth skin, his soft hair. Now he knew what his lover must be feeling, but the want was so much more. Hearing his shinigami panting and moaning into his chest throw him over the edge. He growled as he throw the annoying glass hitting it against the wall as it shattered.

"Still with you being so helpless , you are able to defeat me."

_Finally _Tsuzuki thought as he let go of his glass and brought his hand down to touch Muraki but was caught by a pale hand instead. Tsuzuki was mesmerized by the sight as he watched Muraki slowly lick the blood from off his hand not at all repulsed by it but wanting to have a taste himself. He couldn't understand the urge but he quickly pulled Muraki into a deep demanding kiss. Sucking greedily at the tongue imbedded inside his mouth. Muraki groaned and pulled his pants down further finally releasing his sex from the confides of that restricting cloth. He rubs his groan against the brunette in an critical attempt for contact and the shinigami bucks up into it his body begging for more. Muraki quickly demands lifting the guardians hips up slightly. He lets go of his lovers mouth trailing his lips to kiss at the base of Tsuzuki neck and ear nipping and licking as their grinding became forceful and fast. The want not as slow and passionate as before but urgent and needing. Tsuzuki could hear Muraki's breath quicken and felt the tip of Muraki's sex against his opening.

Without mercy, Muraki thrust into him causing Tsuzuki to snap his back in a arch and scream out. The guardian clutches hard to Muraki's back nails digging into skin and causing blood to rise and spread all over pristine white skin..He faintly heard the quivering groan that escaped from Muraki's mouth at being encased within him for the first time. _Oh gods it hurt_. His mind was racing a mile a minute the sensation was a painful burning but yet so inviting .

Muraki pulled out to the tip only to slam back into him again.

"Ahhh...Fuck!" the shinigami screamed clamping his teeth shut as tears started falling from his eyes. No matter how much he wanted to scream more he just grind his teeth as his body would not untense from the pain.

Tsuzuki's other hand grabbed tight to the bed post. The sensation was beyond painful but made him feel so full and complete. he didn't want it to stop. No he wanted even more . So much more that he gripped Muraki closer to him digging his nails into flesh so deep scars would no doubt form on the man on top of him.

_A branding. If I am to be yours then you are to be mine. We will both end up with scars._

Muraki cupped the other mans cheek's smashing his mouth back into Tsuzuki suppressing a moan. He was so tight felt so good inside and the screaming cries he heard only took the doctor over the edge more. Hearing his shinigami desperately trying to suppress them but failing miserably. This was perfection. No other could drive the doctor so mad with desire, to become completely lost in all his senses. No other person could cause the doctor to lose his inhibitions. It was a dangerous game to play that he no doubt lost. But it was only this man underneath him gripping him, kissing him, fucking him back that has ever won against him. The only person he would drop his guard down with and lose himself completely in

The sensations took a whole new meaning as Muraki slowed down his rhythm and started sliding in and out in deep deliberate strokes hitting that bundle of nerves that caused the brunette to cry out in ecstasy. Tsuzuki no longer ripped his nails through skin but gripped tight to shoulders gasping at the new awareness driven inside him. _Who would of thought it could feel this incredible_. Tsuzuki wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist pulling him down more to him. He wanted it all. He was greedy like that.

"Deeper..." he begged.

And Muraki does by thrusting deeper and harder into his shinigami.

"Uuhh...Gods, Muraki!" Tsuzuki slams his head against the pillow. Tugging his hand hard against the headboard causing himself to rip skin. Muraki notices and grabs the man's hand from the headboard yanking it and snapping the chain from the cuffs causing the wood to splinter and crack.

Tsuzuki was finally free and grabbed tight to Muraki's hair pulling him down in another searing kiss. Muraki nipped the other man's tongue and they both tasted the sweet tinge of blood. With to much some of it escaped out from the brunette's mouth and dribbled down his chin and neck. But Muraki made quick work at retrieving it and trailed his tongue down biting hard into the shinigami neck.

Tsuzuki hissed between breathes . All his senses jumbled into one large knot of pure pleasure. _How could something so painful feel so damn good_.

He felt a hand grab a hold of his sex and stroke him in frenzy movements matching the thrusting inside him . He tried hard to buck into it but was restricted giving his body a feeling of being helpless. The pleasure was so intense , the sensations have doubled, he was in complete ecstasy and he was on the verge of his climax

The feeling was beyond anything Tsuzuki had ever felt in those few moments, nothing mattered. It didn't have to. He was one with this man above him and it felt so good, so right he never wanted to let it go. He wanted to squeeze the breath out of it, destroy it until nothing was left. But at that moment all he could do was scream out in complete bliss.

Muraki heard the man scream his name and the tight clinching of Tsuzuki's walls engulfing him. It brought him over the edge and he too released his seed into the warm caverns of his lover, muffing his moan in Tsuzuki' s neck.

Both men were spent breathing heavily against each others chest. Tsuzuki realized he was still holding tight to Muraki and loosened his grip. Muraki kissed him on the neck as he tried to get up but Tsuzuki clung back.

"No, stay...stay" his voice was horse and parched.

Muraki looks up smiling at his guardian looking into those beautiful amethyst now covered over with sheen and completion.

"I want to be like this for a little longer."

Muraki didn't say anything he just pulled the covers over them and laid his head by his lovers neck. Coaxing the smaller mans body with his own but moving off just slightly so as not to crush him.

Muraki kisses the soft skin of his lovers neck one last time.

"I love you, Asato."

Tsuzuki breath hitched. He didn't want to hear it. Not now, not when he had won. But he had a job to do. It was fortunate he won in the first place considering how close he was to just throwing that damn glass. God Muraki was good, way too good. But he couldn't believe it when Muraki had throw his first.Did he really have that kind of effect on Muraki?

_At first I thought it was just lust and nothing more but to hear those words come out of his mouth. Could it be that he really does, love me? Could a monster like him know how to love?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:** Morning Coffee with a Side of Breakfast

_Care for seconds? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Even though I doubt things will ever change between us._

_I know I will still be the fear in your eyes and the pain in your heart_

_the anger in your fist and the confusion in your brain._

_To hold you just this once and embrace your soul with mine_

_if only for this night I will show you, my love._

_I will give my all to you so you can see that within all my bad _

_I do have one true good in life, you._


	7. Chapter 6 Coffee w a Side of Breakfast

____

Hey everyone it's me. Long time no see, right? Really though I have been a very busy body as of late and part of my excuse is because I have been obsessively into RPG. That's right I am utterly hooked. I am also in a major debate with another website I am on where they had deleted some of my art, so it's been a little crazy for me to say the least. Though I have not forgotten about any of my stories. I was on a road block for awhile and I just couldn't jump that hurtle, but with a lot of coffee and many cigarettes later I finally got around to writing again :) Thank you to all the people who have been faithful to my stories even with my lack of updates and a special thanks to Jollolly for her wonderful skill in beta-ing and correcting my terrible grammar.

**A Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 6: Morning Coffee with a Side of Breakfast**

_Care for seconds?_

* * *

The morning sun cascades through the drapes of the window illuminating the white sheets on the bed. A slight gust of wind blows against the silk swaying the fabric into a shimmering dance. Tsuzuki moves to his side taking in the morning breeze as he stretches, readying himself for the upcoming day. He opens his eyes and comes to realize that he was not in his own bed as he had thought just a moment ago and was completely naked as a matter of fact.

Startled, he views his surroundings quickly becoming aware of where he was. He distinctly remembers last night all to clearly in his mind. The memory caused a slight shiver to run up his spine and an aching pain on his lower back side as he remembered every detail of how Muraki had taken him and him enjoying every moment of it. There was no doubt that the sex was incredible but it was still Muraki and he couldn't fathom why he would have giving himself so easily over to the doctor.

Before he could register any excuses to explain for his erratic behavior, Tsuzuki smells a deliciously tempting aroma somewhat like French toast and coffee. Grabbing a yutaka he throws it on and heads for wherever the aroma was coming from. Finding the room which was to no surprise a very large spacious kitchen, he spots Muraki. The angelic man no doubt looked amazingly striking in just some black slacks and a white shirt unbuttoned. Showing off that perfectly toned chest that Tsuzuki remembered to vividly on touching numerous times last night. He also noticed Muraki hovering about in the cupboards and from the looks of it his hair seemed to be wet, he must have taken a shower. The guardian couldn't help but stare as that familiar shiver creaked up his body again for the second time at looking at such perfection.

The man was truly beautiful.

A soft but deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well. I would have woken you earlier but you just looked so adorable I just couldn't so I decided to make some breakfast instead."

Shaking his own lustful thoughts and the smell of delectable food from his mind Tsuzuki eyed the man evilly.

"You do realize I won, Muraki."

"I am fully aware of that arrangement among other things," he smiled at the now blushing Shinigami.

Muraki handed the guardian a plate

"And I am a man of my word. I just thought a little breakfast would do us some good after such a long night and since it is going to be my last breakfast what better person to have it with."

Tsuzuki couldn't disagree with the doctor on that note, he was pretty hungry and the food did smell delicious .There was no harm in having a little breakfast before they went. The Shinigami sits himself up on the counter devouring the food. He laughs at the mere fact of the doctor just coming along to Meifu with him.

"You know, it's kind of hard to believe that you would just go willingly with me to Meifu."

"And why is it so difficult to believe?" he questions Tsuzuki, amused. The guardian just looked at him dumbfounded.

"You're kidding, right? Muraki, you of all people are not one to give up so easily."

The pale man pursed his lips as he responded.

"That is true. I must confess though..."

He walked toward Tsuzuki and purposely in between the Shinigami's kicking legs as he opens a cabinet door. The sheer closeness of the doctor causes Tsuzuki to suddenly stop all movement from his body as he was completely startled at the closeness of the other man. Then he hears in a whispered voice so soft and sensual it melted his nerves like butter.

"Look at what my determination has given to me."

Muraki pulled out a cup smiling at the guardian seeing the deep red planted on Tsuzuki cheeks.

"Even embarrassed you are simply beautiful."

Muraki backed away only to be pulled back by Tsuzuki grabbing his shirt. There was a long pause as they both looked into each others eyes, searching one another out. Tsuzuki made no attempt to move or let go of the other man's shirt. He didn't even know why he just reacted the way he did but at that moment he wanted nothing more then to have that man next to him. Wanting only that closeness that they had shared only hours ago and with those few seconds of silence Tsuzuki allows Muraki to advance forward placing both hands on his burning cheeks and lips gently touching .

The kiss was soft yet inviting and as it progressed it became more deeper and demanding almost to a feverish pitch. Tsuzuki pulled away to catch his breath. This was so wrong in so many ways and he knew it. He couldn't let what happened last night with this man happen again, could he?

"What happened last night was a mistake.." he decided to say breathless."I was drunk."

"Really? And what would you call this then?' Muraki continued kissing his lover as he planted little kisses all over Tsuzuki's face trying to persuade him with the encouraging pecks.

"Horny."

Tsuzuki simply says allowing Muraki to continue his assault on him but Muraki stopped at that word and looked into his guardian's eyes that deep penetrating hunger back. There were no words to be said for what was to happen next as Muraki slams his mouth against Tsuzuki anxiously deepening the kiss and bringing out that wild passion.

"Mmph!"

Qas the only word Tsuzuki could say back as his lips were assaulted. Their movements were frenzied and less controlled with each other then they were last night. Wanting nothing but to feel that moment again, Muraki yanked at the straps of his lover's yutaka as Tsuzuki worked the buttons open from the pale man's pants. Muraki detached his lips from Tsuzuki and begins laying kisses along his neck and jawline forcefully pulling the guardian's hips to the edge of the counter.

Muraki goes back and kisses Tsuzuki deep and hard again as the guardian could only cup the other face to keep from being slammed too hard against the cupboard as Muraki pushes him back lifting the guardian's legs slightly up. The next thing Tsuzuki hears is the distant sound of a zipper opening. He was not completely healed from last night and he knew that this was going to hurt no doubt, but it didn't matter he wanted this he needed it and every inch of his body was calling for it.

There was the excitement of that rigid cock against his aching pucker and then came the insurmountable pain that lead to him pulling his lips away from Muraki's and no doubt slamming his head hard against the cupboard anyway. He screamed out as that enormous cock filled him pushing forcefully against the walls of his inner cavern. Fucking him raw and bloody. But that was the beauty about it, fucking with pure raw primal passion. Being pushed to ones limit and to be fuck so violently.

Muraki was not at all gentle in his lovemaking this time as he slammed his body hard and relentless into his lover's body and Tsuzuki relished in it grabbing anything to hold himself at bay as to not fall off the counter in their animalistic fucking. This kind of sex was completely different then what he experienced last night, the gentler more sedate. It seemed like more of a need more then a want, it was carnal. Murakihad great stamina and knew every spot and area on this man that even if there was immense pain there was also an undeniable fire that took flame to every nerve in the guardian's body and Tsuzuki soon came to realize that Muraki not only quenched his human side but also that dark demonic demon he kept hidden as well. Tsuzuki had yearned for someone to meet that expectation in him. He would have never guessed it could have been this sadistic murdering bastard fucking him senseless right now that would have achieved it.

Tsuzuki had no shame in it either as he grabbed for Muraki's hair and yanked him onto his lips forcefully. He talked between gasps and panting mouth.

"Harder…….fuck…fuck me harder…"

And Muraki did slamming harder into his guardian. Both working up a sweat as they neared climax. Muraki pumped Tsuzuki in time with his thrusts and Tsuzuki in turn refused to let go of kissing Muraki he wanted it all every sensation even the sweet taste of his lover's mouth he wasn't going to be denied that and to make sure he gripped tight to the pale man's hair as he continued the kiss and devoured those lips.

As the orgasm hit though it was hard to keep from just staying on the man's lips and instead he just gripped as tight as he could to the other man's body and bellowed out in complete ecstasy. It did not take long for Muraki to reach his and he bit into Tsuzuki shoulder muffling a moan as his fluids filled his Shinigami. Tsuzuki in turn faintly moaned as tremors rode his body throughout Muraki's climax even though he was sore that hot feeling indside him felt so good .

Tsuzuki's head rested on Muraki's shoulder trying to calm his breathing they both had stayed holding onto each other trying to catch their breath and relaxed their spent bodies. It was like a triumphant completion of ownership. Now that you have giving me all of you and have taken my essence in return you are truly mine, I lay claim to all that you are. That is what Tsuzuki could hear Muraki telling him without saying a word. Tsuzuki had thought about this notion it was not only that Muraki had laid claim on him but he had as well they were an equal, perfectly fit for each other even though their views on things were entirely different.

Tsuzuki winced as Muraki pulled out of him. There bodies sticky with sweat, blood and semen.

Muraki pulled his lover to look him in his eyes that beautiful glare once again staring back at him.

"Only you could even make me fall so hopelessly in love with you and impulsively foolish as it may be, to your every being entirely."

Tsuzuki said nothing. He couldn't find words to say to that kind of deep confession. He had known Muraki to confess his love last night but it was meant more in the way he said it now looking in those melting silver eyes without a hint of false judgment in them.

Muraki broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why not let us have one more drink before we go, my love."

Muraki grabbed for Tsuzuki's glass gulping the sweet liquid into his mouth then abruptly pulls Tsuzuki into a hot kiss exchanging the liquid within each other's mouth. It was a good taste a mix between alcohol and a very creamy coffee. Something different then his normal morning breakfast drink. This had a very strong kick to it that burned his throat as it went down but was so warm and smooth he hardly noticed that burning sensation as a bother..

Muraki let go too soon for the guardian's liking and whispers in his lover's ear.

"To your victory, my love."

Tsuzuki gathers himself up pulling the sash of the yutaka closed and gets off the counter.

"Muraki I'm going to go take a shower before.."

Tsuzuki suddenly feels lightheaded and instantly grabs a hold of the pale man's shoulder. It was an instantaneous feeling that he couldn't even register before falling to the ground and blacking out.

--

Tsuzukiwakes up, startled noticing himself yet again on that large expensive bed alone. He was not so stupid to play the fool as to whose bed it was this time.

"Muraki?"

He observed the room around him just to lay eyes on a note perched on the night stand. Tsuzuki picked it up reading its contents.

_My beloved, _

_I know that I said I would go willingly if you won and by all means you did, but after having finally taken you into my grasp and ravishing you... _

_Let me just say that last night and this morning you reached beyond my dreams. You were absolutely phenomenal. That beautiful face of yours is all I ever want to see in the end when I finally walk that line to death and believe me that time will come for me soon, but for now I still have something that needs to be done before that is to happen. _

_K _

_P.S. The money is for you Asato . No strings attached. _

"So, you fucking bastard you poisoned me. That burning sensation from the drink must have been a form of poison Muraki induced the drink with. He knew it wouldn't kill me, only knock me out!"

"But how did he manage to? I mean, he drank some as well".

_For years now, I've been drinking nonlethal doses of various poisons in order to build up a tolerance. I'm resistant to a great many toxins. _

"Shit" he smiled grimly.

"All right, Muraki. I'll let you have your way, perhaps I am truly the one that is not ready for you to go just yet, besides I want you just a little longer for myself. But when we are finally done playing this game.. you will be judged. That I promise ."

Tsuzuki got up from the bed and walked to a mirror examining his condition. Other then a slight headache and a hint of fatigue he look rather well. Though he did notice a faint pink mark on his neck and shoulder. A burning sensation along with a slight shiver ran up his body at the memories of when he got those two marks.

_I love you, Asato. _

The Shinigami smirks rubbing his fingers across the sensitive areas. A mark of ownership in a simple word of mine., but just as Muraki had laid claim to him, Tsuzuki has also done onto the pale doctor as well. The many lacerations that glorified that smooth white skin like snow covered in trails of blood. Those scars would not heal as fast as his would and Tsuzuki enjoyed that simple fact.

_Let everyone know that tries to take what is mine and see my work, my bleeding angel. _

Muraki will be back. It would be stupid for him not to. Tsuzuki already guessed that the pale doctor had more then just lust for him and he could play the man's emotions to his advantage.

"We can play this little game of yours if you like, but I guarantee you will lose….love."

The dangerous type are always the ones that have your heart

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes** _The differences between good and evil._

____

Like a rose: (earth)

So gentle and soft, beautiful to the eyes.

Though would prick you with its thorns and poison you with its beauty.

Like the fires of a volcano: (fire)

To break free form the hidden shell that everyone knew to be solid and pure.

Though inside is the malting river of fire readying to melt anything within its path.

Like the sea: (water)

Serene cascades of crystal, refreshing and so calm.

Though filled with so many mysteries and dangers beyond the human eyes.

Like air (air)

Life and oxygen

Though always an obsessed need for survival because surely without it you would die.


End file.
